Stranded
by Lobou
Summary: When a flight goes wrong they must learn to get along, or it will cost them their lives. AU SasuHina InoNaru KakaAnko and others. Rated M for Language, blood, and sexual references. Maybe even a bit of CITRUS!
1. Flight 176, Gone

A/N- The words in italics are foreign curses!

Rated M- Language for now.

_**Flight 176, Gone**_

"_**Flight 176 is now boarding, please have your tickets ready, I repeat…"**_

"That's our flight!" The girl quickly stood at the announcement. She had her black bag slung lazily on her shoulder, while she gathered a pink baby bag and a sleeping baby in her arms. Checking if every thing was in place and fine, she failed to notice the long line at the boarding area until she got there.

"_Conchole_!" She whispered regretfully. She was behind a girl that was decked out in purple with platinum blonde hair in a high pony tail, and she seemed to be talking on a cell phone in another language.

"_Tu es fou?"_ she almost yelled. "Send me ze appraisal, I'll check and sign it once I get zhere. If you want sings(things) done, you must do zhem yourself!" she flipped close the small phone and tucked it away in a small purple purse that had a small red, white, and blue flag on it. _"Con cul…"_ she muttered. She remembered the flag and the strong accent. She was _French_.

The baby in her arms began to awaken and yawn softly. "Como estas Hanabi?" she cooed softly to the baby in her arms. Small white eyes opened and stared sleepily at the woman. Her identical ones stared happily down at the baby, but her eyes glanced back up when she heard some commotion a few people in front of her.

"What do you mean 'You can't take all that food onto the plane'!"

"Mr. Maes, sir, you can't bring so much instant ramen onto a plane. It's against the rules!" an employee said, trying to calm down the man in line.

"Do you know who I am!" He shouted, his face twisted in a scowl.

"Uh…no…"

"I'm Naruto Huey Maes! _The_ Naruto Huey Maes! I'm the lead singer of the #1 band in North and South America, Australia, the Caribbean _and_ Europe! Just let me keep some, will you?"

"I don't care if you're the #1 band where the sun don't shine, you can't bring all those electrical devices onto the plane!"

Hinata looked at a cute looking blonde pouting while dumping some instant noodle cups into a plastic bag that a security guard was holding open.

"How troublesome…" A voice behind her said. She looked back, and a boy, no younger than she, was staring lazily toward the scene. His ear was pierced and his hands were in his pockets. His dark hair tied up, and tanned skin with a tattoo of hieroglyphics on his neck signaled he was somewhat Arabic. He looked at her quizzing but she turned away with a blush on her face. She hadn't realized she was staring.

"Can I keep like…ten?" He asked, his eyes begging the security guard. He nodded with a smile.

"Mon dieu! Will you hurry ze hell up!" Cried the blonde woman in front of Hinata.

The blonde man ahead just zipped up his bag and gave his ticket to the airport personnel and boarded the plane.

After a few minutes, it was Hinata's turn to give them the ticket. She shyly gave them what they needed and walked thru the corridor to a junction where there was the door of the plane. Entering the large plane, she looked around briefly. Since she was in first-class, it didn't take long to find her seat. She sat next to a window and gently sat the baby on her lap.

Her bag was seated on the seat next to her, while she buckled her self in. After she got comfortable, she glanced around the first class area. The blonde French woman was seated in front of her, with a laptop on her lap, typing furiously. To her side and across the aisle was the Arabic dude, staring thru his window, up at the sky. The loud blonde with the instant noodles was two seats in front of him, apparently sleeping.

"Mama!" said a gurgling baby. She looked back down at the baby with white eyes. The baby giggled with no teeth, and reached chubby fingers out to Hinata's hoop earrings. She tugged on them roughly, earning a yelp from Hinata. Hinata pulled away to rub her now bleeding ear. Her bottom lips trembled slightly as the baby laughed. The baby began to reach out for the other earring, but Hinata popped her hand away. "No! Eso es moy mala! Mala!" she scolded. The baby painfully retracted her arm and pouted. Hinata looked up again when she saw a guy enter the plane. He had on a large coat that covered up most of his face and shades that hid his eyes. He glanced at her but quickly took his seat behind her. Next was a woman with dark hair tied in the back that made it look like a fan. As she waddled down the aisle, Hinata realized she was pregnant. She took a seat beside the blonde haired American and sighed. Hinata guessed that the weight of the woman's belly was taken of her swollen looking ankles when she sat down. Another person walked in, this time it was a girl with pink hair and green eyes. She had on almost all red and a red backpack on her back. Her head was held tall and she strolled down the aisle to her seat, which was next to the French girl. She took her seat rather rudely, pissing the French girl off.

"ExCUSE mua!" she yelled. "You almost dropped my laptop!"

The pink haired girl scoffed "You should have moved the bloody thing!"

The French girl growled "I, Ino LeBeau, do not move anysing for anybody like you!" she shot.

"Oh, shut up you French bitch! Your voice sounds like your strangling a poodle!" she shot back.

Ino growled, but then smiled and flipped her hair. "I do not have ze time to waste with…how you say…ze slut. Ah, yes. That is what you are: ze fat whore." She faced her laptop and began typing again with a new found confidence. The pink haired girl growled as deep as her high pitched voice would allow, and then she turned and faced her window without another word. Her face twisted up with a scowl.

Hinata covered the baby's ears so that she wouldn't take after the two arguing women before her. A sharp pain emitted her lower belly. She gasped slightly, but held back a bit. She stood up and set the baby down on the seat she was in. "Tu, secethan aki, ok?" The baby nodded.

Hinata almost ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "I knew drinking all that alcohol last night and not even using the restroom before I left was a big mistake!"

**0o0o0**

She flushed the toilet in the small bathroom, washed her hands, and walked out. Going thru the small aisle, she noticed a dark spiky head by her seat. She quickened her pace, only to trip a few times, but she just ignored it.

There was a man.

In her seat.

Holding baby Hanabi.

All she was thinking was…WTF?

Her white eyes shined with killer instinct. She tapped the man on the shoulder, holding her self back from assaulting the man. His head spun around, black clashed with white. His stare was a bit intimidating, considering his facial expression was…without an expression.

"W-What are you doing with my b-baby, s-sir?" She stuttered with both fear and anger.

"She was by the front of the airplane so, I guess I couldn't bring myself to leave your baby there…" he said, handing her the baby. She took her with care and sat down by the man. Apparently, they share the same row.

"D-Do you want to s-sit next to the window?" She asked, trying to be nice. He simply shook his head no. Her fingers began to play with the baby's dress out of nervousness. "U-Umm…Th-Th-Thank…y-you…" her pale face began to blush.

"No problem." He stated. He looked at her, amused that he made her so nervous. He decided to be nice, to make the long flight bearable for the both of them. "I'm Sasuke…"

She looked at him and smiled "I-I'm Hinata Blanca de Santiago." Her blush grew darker and she looked back down at the baby.

"Aren't you the heiress to Presidente Dominican imported Beer?" He asked. She nodded. 'I hope he's not going to tell me how much he hates my fathers' company…' she thought, frowning slightly. "I love that brand. It's my favorite." She turned back to him with wide eyes, but almost recoiled when she realized his nose was barely touching hers. Her face turned red, and his lips curved into a smirk. "Damn, I didn't know that you got pregnant." He whispered huskily. His smirk only grew when she gulped loudly. "Ehehe…" she laughed nervously "Sh-She's not mine…she's my little s-sister…" He pulled back and folded his arms. "Good."

"Does any one have ze…pen?" called Ino. She spun in her seat and looked back. A smirk grew on her face. "Oh, wewe, I sink I am in Le Heaven! What is your name, my sweet?" She said, sizing Sasuke.

"Turn around…" He muttered. He looked away from her with pure disgust. The pink haired girl turned around also and had hearts in her eyes "SASUKE SUERO? OMG IT"S REALLY YOU! I'M SAKURA CROFT, YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"Jesus Christ…I wanted to go on vacation to get AWAY from fan girls…" He rolled his eyes.

Sakura looked at Hinata "Do you want to trade seats with me?" She asked with hope in her eyes. Sasuke reacted quickly "HELL NO. She is not moving ANYWHERE." He turned to her, his face was stern but his eyes pleaded her softly.

She made her decision quickly, and put on a nasty scowl. "Why on earth would I trade spaces so that you can sit next to my boyfriend?" Sasuke smirked. Ino dropped back down to her seat with great disappointment. Sakura's eyes were slits "Sasuke Rodrigo Suero doesn't have any girlfriends."

"Yes I do."

"Prove it!"

Hinata's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Fine." He grabbed Hinata's sweater and pulled her to him. "Wait wait wa-" His lips crushed on her own. He silently urged her to play along, and she did…a little too well…

"Damn it…" Sakura hissed and plopped back down in her seat.

Sasuke pulled away from her with a smirk, but he almost gasped when Hinata grabbed his head and kissed him again, with eagerness this time. The baby sat still on her auntie's lap, watching with great curiosity. Hinata suddenly realized that she was forcefully kissing a soccer super star and broke away with a red face.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so s-s-s-sorry!" She blurted out. She covered her face with her hands in an effort to hide her embarrassment. Sasuke on the other hand, sat back with wide eyes. His hair was a bit messed up now, but his cheeks were pink. NEVER in his life had he kissed or been kissed like THAT. There was a very awkward silence between the two of them and it was mind numbing. The baby just lost interest and dug her tiny fingers into her nose.

An announcement came on mentioning something about the plane getting ready to take off and being seated with seat belts. It wasn't until after about the fifteen minutes, the plane began to momentum forward and off the runway. The pressure was building and soon they were in the air…

**0o0o0**

Three hours into the flight and it was dark outside and still as silent as ever. The Arab kid was _still_ looking out his window staring at the passing clouds. The ramen kid was _still_ sleeping and so was the pregnant woman, the dude in the back is creeping the hell out of the people awake because it was like he wasn't even there. The bickering females in front of her were _still_ fighting over something as silly as which brand of lip gloss was better. Sasuke still hadn't said a thing to Hinata, and Hinata was the same as Sasuke. The baby was asleep in her arms and Hinata was reading a magazine in Spanish. The only noise came from the occasional snore from Mr. Ramen and the pregnant woman, or the busy foot steps of flight attendants. Sasuke just sat and focused on the silly design on the seat in front of him. Usually, thinking would pass his time, but with a pretty beer heiress sitting next to him, what was he to do? Think about her of course!

'_How can she be from the Caribbean and she's so pale…I don't know why I'm even talking, I'm from Brazil and I'm as pale as ever. But that doesn't count because my family is of Portuguese decent. But still…you would expect something a tad bit less different. Maybe she's just albino or something.'_

His train of thoughts were interrupted when something exploded at the side of the plane, making the entire plane shake. Screams from people in the plane echoed into Sasuke ears.

"What the hell is going on!" Screamed an already awake Naruto. The blonde looked around with wide eyes. Flight attendants scurried up and down the aisle, trying to calm the passengers down.

The Arabian sat still, almost looking as if he was calculating something in his head because of the way he eyed each and every person in the first class section. The girls in front of Sasuke screamed and held onto each other as if their lives depended on it. Sasuke looked back at the weird dude with the shades and jacket. He looked almost unfazed. "Freak…" Sasuke muttered. He turned back to Hinata who was obviously scared because she held the now crying baby close to her and had her own tears in her eyes. She looked at Sasuke as if saying 'What's going on? I'm scared!'.

A flight attendant was about to assure that everything was fine to Hinata and Sasuke when another explosion erupted from the other side of the plane. She tripped and fell but stood back up and ran toward the front of the plane.

"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! THE WING OF THE PLANE IS ON FRICKIN FIRE!" Naruto screamed.

"Diablo, so is the one on this side! Oh no! We're going to crash!" Hinata cried. She began doing a silent prayer in hopes of survival.

"We're all going to die! Why me? WHY ME!" Ino cried as she shook Sakura.

"I'm too beautiful to die!" Sakura cried also.

A silver headed man with a bandana over half of his face came out of the captain's room. "All right, we are landing this plane, but we need your support. Stay calm and every thing will be fine!" He ran back to the front of the plane.

"Like hell we are! We'll probably blow up before we even reach dry land!" Naruto wailed. Hinata only cried and prayed harder at this.

"We aren't landing on land. They're going to try and land in the _water._" Said the Arab.

"Shit…" Sasuke strapped his seat belt tighter. "Stop your crying and strap yourself in!" He said as he tightened Hinata's seat belt. Everyone did as they were told. The plane began to lower it's altitude a little too fast for Sasuke's taste. Hinata glanced out her window to see the body of blue come and she shut her eyes and braced herself. Sasuke, as a reflex, embraced Hinata, shielding her from anything and everything.

The landing wasn't smooth, of course it was the complete and udder opposite. Bodies flew forward but remained in their place because of the seat belts. Screams continued to be voiced as the plane slowed from the force of the water below them. Slowly, Sasuke's grip on the girl beside him loosened. He groaned. The seat belt had saved his life, but right now it was hurting like hell. He looked down and groaned again. No wonder it was hurting, it was cutting into his flesh. He slowly peeled it off and winced at the strong sting. He looked at Hinata and saw that she was awake but quite shaken up.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded her head and began checking the baby in her arms. The baby was quiet but was awake. Hinata sighed, thankful that the baby was unharmed.

"Fuck, my head hurts…" muttered a usually silent man behind them. He rubbed his head in an effort to soothe the pain.

"You can say that again…" complained the Arabian kid. The silent dude stood up from his seat and walked to the seats in front of the Arab.

"The name's Shikamaru Shaquille…yours?"

The quiet man began looking over the unconscious pregnant woman "I'm…Shino Sokoll. Can one of you guys help me with this woman?" Shikamaru went over to help him, while Sasuke looked over the women in front of him. Sakura was whimpering as she nursed her head which had a fairly large gash across her forehead. Ino was one of the unconscious as well.

"Get up and help your…friend. Now." Sakura nodded her head and tried to wake Ino up. Sasuke glanced around. He padded lightly to the front of the plane and tried to open the door. It was jammed but he knocked it down with a few good pushes and kicks. He almost gagged when he saw all the blood in the room. It seemed none of the captains survived…

"Uggh…what…happened…?" a voice murmured.

"Hey, you okay?" Sasuke called, searching for the source of the voice.

"Y-Yeah…" The man pushed off the dead body of a fellow employee.

"It's you."

"Hehe…yeah. And I said everything was going to be okay, huh? My name is Kakashi." He stood, a little wobbly at first, but he was fine aside from the few bloody rips in his clothes. "So, I take it there are survivors?" he asked.

"Yeah there are-" Sasuke was cut off by a scream. "Shit!" Both men dashed off toward the scream. They slowed when they're feet splashed in water.

"What the-"

"Sasuke, the plane is filling up with water!" cried Hinata.

"I'll take this idiot." Said Shikamaru carrying an unconscious Naruto.

"I'll take the blonde girl." Said Shino as he walked over to her.

"Since I'm obviously the strongest, I'll take the big girl." Stated Kakashi, gently lifting the pregnant woman. "C'mon, there are obviously no other survivors. There should be an unharmed life raft on the side of the plane." They all nodded and followed Kakashi. Hinata was at the end of the line while they followed Kakashi.

"Mommy!" she heard very faintly. She stopped. "Mommy help me!" She gasped and ran back. The others went on with out her, not knowing she left the group.

"H-Hello?" she called out. She unconsciously tightened her hold on baby Hanabi.

"Mommy! Someone please help my Mom!" a childish voice shouted.

Hinata ran through the wreckage, jumping over dead bodies and sliding past debris. There, a little boy with black spiky hair. "L-l-lady, please help my Mommy!"

She looked at what he was talking about, and almost lost her lunch. The impact had caused the seatbelt to cut into her stomach and almost cut her in half. She apparently wasn't alive. She gazed at the little boy with tears in her eyes. "What's your name little guy?" She asked happily, trying to make the situation better.

"K-Konohamaru…a-are you going to help my Mom?" blood trickled down his stuffed-from-crying nose. He had luckily made it out with out getting hurt, which was a miracle.

"My name is Hinata, and this is my baby sister Hanabi. We're going to go to a safer place, and then we'll help your mother. Okay?" He nodded slightly and took hold of one of her free hands. She gladly lead him back from were she separated from the others. She found them by one of the emergency escape doors. They haven't even noticed that she left…

"Dang, that lady is **FAT**!" Konohamaru gawked. Suddenly, the pregnant woman began to stir.

"Fat? Who said that! You little Maggot!"

**0o0o0**

_End of Chapter One._

Wow, this is going to be a strange story. Sorry if you don't like it that much, the idea just popped into my head like a week ago.

If you are confused, I'll clear it up.

**Hinata**- An albino Dominican that is the heiress to the imported beer Presidente.

**Sasuke**- A famous soccer player from Brazil. Full name- Sasuke Rodrigo Suero

**Shikamaru**- From Egypt. Full name- Shikamaru Zevi Shaquille

**Naruto**- From the United States. Is the lead singer of a famous band. Full name- Naruto Huey Maes.

**Shino**- A famous owner of museums, mainly insects, around the world. From Russia. Full name- Shino Orlov Sokoll

**Ino-** A rich and famous Model from France.

**Sakura**- From England, is a famous(aren't they all) fashion designer.

**Kakashi-** I'm not sure from where right now. Give me suggestions! He is a famous actor and was accompanying his friends on a flight to Australia. His friends were the captains.

**Anko**- If you don't already know by the part where she says 'Maggot!' the pregnant woman is actually Anko. She is/was an Olympic champion. The reason why she is pregnant will be revealed soon! Also don't know where to make her from…

**Hanabi and Konohamaru**- Don't you dare send me a review about the big ass age difference, okay? I thought it would be more interesting the way I put it.

_**Review!**_


	2. Conflict while Sinking

**WARNING- THERE WILL BE SOME NATIONALITY ISSUES IN THIS CHAPTER!! SORRY IF YOUR COUNTRY GET'S BASHED, CUZ EVERYONE'S (even mine) WILL GET BASHED!! DON'T SEND ME A REVIEW SAYING SOME SHIT ABOUT RACISM BECAUSE I DON'T BELIEVE IN RACISM!!!!!!!!!!** There will also be an excessive use of the "F" word since I'm having a bullshitty day. Thank you.

Last time on **_Stranded_**…

"Dang, that lady is **FAT**!" Konohamaru gawked. Suddenly, the pregnant woman began to stir.

"Fat? Who said that! You little Maggot!"

"Don't call me names fatty!" Konohamaru retorted.

By now, the pregnant woman began thrashing around, trying to get out of Kakashi's hold. "Let me the hell go so I can beat this brat's ass!"

"You can't touch me, I'm a kid! Your fat butt will go to jail forever and ever and ever if you even try!"

"We'll just see about that you little bad ass!" she furiously pounded Kakashi's shoulder in anger. _'I'm going to be black and blue in a few minutes if she keeps hitting me…'_

"Chunky butt!"

"Mexican grass cuttin' freak!"

"Chinese fat camp REJECT!"

"I ain't Chinese you little fucker!"

"Don't curse at me you Hiphop-apanamus!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"What the hell did you say?! Learn some damn English before you come 'n' talk to me you brat 'cause I don't speak stupid!" She said, doing that retard sign against her chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry miss, I don't understand a word you're saying, I don't speak BITCH!" At this Hinata covered his mouth before he got him self killed. A series of 'ooh, you just gotcho ass dissed by a seven year old!' and 'Daaaaaamn' and 'I'm using that on My Space' were voiced out by the audience.

"Perhaps we should try to get out of here before the plane sinks with us still in it." said Kakashi. The verbal fight was post-poned for now…

"I can walk you know!" retorted the pregnant woman. Kakashi quickly put the woman back on her feet, not wanting to feel her wrath. Okay, one of you help me get this latch open." Kakashi said, grasping the latch. Sasuke, being the only other male free walked up to the emergency escape door and grasped the latch as well. "Everyone, get back!" Everyone did as they were told. "On 3, ready?" Sasuke nodded. "1…3!" They jerked open the door but were pushed back by incoming water.

Now even _more_ water was filling up the plane.

"Jeez, you can't count? It's 1 2 3, not 1 3 old man!" Konohamaru yelled. Hinata once again clasped a hand over his mouth before he got hurt.

Kakashi growled.

"Are you fuckin serious…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"I don't wanna die…" Sakura murmured. Her green eyes clouded with fear.

Konohamaru began to tear up "Are we going to die miss Hinata?" he asked, looking up at her with real big puppy eyes.

Hinata got down on her knees and encircled a free arm around him "Don't think like that. We're going to make it." She said, close to tears herself.

"Then we can help my mom?"

She hugged him tighter "Of course."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "What now?"

Kakashi thoughtfully tapped his clothed chin then shrugged "I guess we swim."

The plane grew silent, and stayed that way for quite a few seconds.

"How do we do that with two unconscious people, a pregnant woman, a seven year old, and an infant?" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, you don't have to worry about me. I used to be an Olympic champion diver _and_ swimmer! This'll be nothing!" The pregnant woman stated proudly.

"Was that before or after you ate a horse?" Konohamaru blurted. He couldn't help it. The pregnant woman glared at him, ready to throw back an insult.

"Not this again! We have more important things to worry about at the moment!" Kakashi sighed.

By now, the water was above their ankles, fast approaching their knees and Konohamaru's waist. "All this water is makin' me wanna pee!" Konohamaru said.

"No one really wants to hear that right now…" Shikamaru grunted. _'Damn, this guy weighs more than Tut's gold coffin…'_ (A/N- I'll have you know, King Tut's coffin weighed a little over 110 kilograms. Hell if I know how many pounds that is)

"U-Um…my baby can hold her breath for about 15 seconds…" Hinata said. Every one looked at her, then the baby.

"She can?" Kakashi asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Well…Y-yeah…My country is an island after all…so is my house…naturally she would learn how at an early age…"

"Makes sense." He nodded his head thoughtfully.

"I can swim! Back in Chihuahua, I used to swim in this river in my backyard all the time! See watch…" He began running to the open door with water still flowing into the plane.

"NO!" everyone screamed. Sasuke caught a hold of his shirt before he could jump into the open water. "Hey! Lemme go!" Sasuke tossed him back next to Hinata.

"Can we PLEASE get back to the problem at hand?!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh…right…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. A moment of silence as everyone thought of ideas.

"We could always just wake these two up…" All eyes shot to who ever made the suggestion "Just throwing ideas around…" Said the usually silent Shino.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Who would've thought?"

"I could've said that…"

"I already knew that…"

Shikamaru carelessly dropped Naruto into the water and the blonde almost immediately woke up. "Who? What? Where…the hell am I?!" He looked up at all the others with questioning eyes. It took him a little while to remember that he was on a plane. He shot up to his feet and began running around in circles "THE PLANE! WE'RE GONNA CRASH! OH GOD NO, NOT WHEN EVERYONE FINALLY LIKES ME!!!" Sakura grabbed his shirt when he ran by her and slapped him. "Get a hold of yourself! We already landed dumb ass!" He calmed visibly and frowned. "We're all going to drown, aren't we?"

"Shut up and wake up the French girl already!" Shikamaru said.

Shino, having more respect, gently laid Ino down into the water. He hesitantly slapped her, not too hard, but enough to wake her up.

"Mmm…Mon Dieu…my head…" she murmured as her eyes slowly opened.

"So now that she's awake, we can swim out. Everyone has to have a partner in case one or the other gets suck or something." Sasuke ordered. " And if you are female, you have to have a male with you, got it?" Every one nodded and paired up with someone. Naruto paired up with Ino because she was the next best thing to Sakura since she slapped him. He shivered. Damn she's scary! Hinata paired with Konohamaru since he was a kid, along with Shino since Hinata had baby Hanabi. Kakashi and Shikamaru paired with the pregnant woman. Sasuke was forced to pair up with Sakura since everyone else was either taken, or would rather die.

"Who goes first?" Asked Sakura.

"I think the strongest pair so that they can get the life raft on the surface." Stated Kakashi.

"But how can we be so sure that there is even a life raft waiting for us on the surface?" Shikamaru asked warily.

"The plane inflates them as soon as the emergency switch is activated. The switch is activated on impact, but it is securely attached to a rope as not to drift away. There should be a knife on the raft to cut it loose." Stated Kakashi. Who was the best group to go up there?

"We'll go." Said two groups simultaneously. It was Sasuke with Sakura and Naruto with Ino.

"Even better! You'll all go." Kakashi said as he pushed Sasuke and Naruto toward the ever flooding entrance. He pushed them in with out warning, Sakura and Ino following suite.

Ino opened her eyes in the salt water but quickly closed them. The immense stinging was unbearable. But she knew that if she didn't see where she was going, she would be left behind. She opened her eyes and ignored the pain from her eyes. She couldn't see a damn thing. It was all black. The best thing she could do was swim up.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke and Naruto were the first to break to the surface. They looked around for a second, seeing nothing. They can feel bubbles coming from the sinking plane.

"I can't see two feet in font of me! How are we supposed to find that damn raft?" Naruto asked nervously. Two heads popped out of the water. "Hey, umm whatever your names are! You okay?"

"Yeah!"

"But my bloody eyes hurt like hell!"

"Swim toward our voices!" Sasuke yelled.

"Hey…I think I see the raft…It's big and orange…" Naruto said.

**oOoOo**

Plane made a loud groan as it sunk deeper. The water was almost to Konohamaru's belly button and at most their thighs.

"So…do we just wait here?" asked Shino.

"I guess."

"Probably."

"Maybe not…"

"I gotta pee…"

"I'll take that as a no…" said Kakashi. "Okay, the young lady with the baby, your group first." Hinata nodded and took Konohamaru's hand.

Shino walked behind them "Ready?" She nodded her head reluctantly. "Kid, get on my back and don't let go, okay?" Konohamaru obediently climbed onto Shino and wrapped his small arms around Shino's neck. Hinata told baby Hanabi something in spanish and they all took a deep breath before they all jumped into the water…

…

……

………

"…Why the fuck did they get to go first?"

"Let's just go…"Shikamaru muttered.

**oOoOo**

_Yay! End of Chapter 2! Short yes, but it matters all about how good it is and not how long right? Wait, that didn't sound right…_

Another thing, The last names suck I know, but they were the best thing because they all (almost) mean something resembling their original Naruto names.

**Hinata Blanca-** means white or bright. The 'de Santiago' part is just from my name!

**Shikamaru Zevi Shaquille**- means "Handsome Deer" in Egyptian.

**Shino Orlov Sokoll-** means "Brilliant Army" but I think I got his names' meaning mixed up with Sasuke's…

**Ino LeBeau-** means beautiful. She is a model, so it was the perfect fit!

**Konohamaru Villa-** means village. He is named after Konoha, right? Pronounced _Via._

**Sasuke Rodrigo Suero-** Originally, he was going to be Russian and Shino was going to be Brazilian, but I switched it at the last minute, therefore causing confusion with their last names. His last name was supposed to mean Hawk or Eagle because his Sharingan is like the eyes of a hawk. Y'know, good eye sight and all.

**Anko ?-** She, as a request, is Philippine, so she needs a name to match her heritage!!!

_**P.S.- Needs help with the others!**_


	3. I think I Love You

**_DC: Don't own it!_**

Last time on **_Stranded_**…

"…Why the fuck did they get to go first?"

"Let's just go…"Shikamaru muttered.

**oOoOo**

Ino and Sakura swam toward Sasuke and Naruto's voice, despite all the debris from the plane.

"Have you found the raft yet?" asked an anxious Sakura once they reached the boys.

"Yeah, just up ahead. We better hurry, though, 'cause the plane's sinking fast." Said Naruto.

"Okay, follow me, I think I see it." Sasuke said as he swam toward the large orange raft. Naruto, Ino and Sakura followed.

Finally, they reached the boat and one by one they climbed aboard. "Okay, the old man said there'd be a knife somewhere…aha! Here we go!" Naruto grinned widely at the gleam of the shiny metal.

"Um…before you cut ze rope…" Ino asked "Should we wait for ze ozhers(others) or do we send someone to go back and tell zhem?"

"Hey!" a voice called in the distance, answering Ino's question.

"Over here!" Naruto called back. It was Shino and his group and they all steadily swam toward the raft. They all got on the raft as well.

"You guys okay?" the rock star asked the new arrivals.

"The baby and I are fine."

"Fine."

"I still gotta pee…"

"Okay! Now all we have to do is wait for the old guy, the hippo, and the Arab and we are goodtago!" Naruto exclaimed, waving the knife around. This made everyone a little nervous, and Sasuke snatched it away saying he might hurt someone like that and muttered 'Dumbass…' a while later.

"I can swim just fuckin fine!" all heads turned toward the wail and realized the others made it up.

The routine followed and they all were in the boat, with some effort to get the pregnant woman aboard. "NOW can I cut the rope?"

"I'll cut the rope you blonde fool!" Sasuke growled. He reached over the raft and found the rope and began cutting.

Meanwhile, Naruto had the worst feeling that he was forgetting something.

_Snap!_

The rope was cut, and at the same time, a light went off in Naruto's head.

"MY RAMEN!!!" He shot up and dived into the water without a second thought.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke yelled with wide eyes. What the hell was ramen?

"You gotta be shitting me!! He's going back for instant fucking noodles?!?!?" the pregnant woman said disbelieving what the American boy was about to do.

Sasuke, followed suite by Kakashi, darted into the water to pursue the ramen loving boy…

**oOoOo**

Naruto's eyes stung greatly and his limbs were a bit exhausted, but his drive for the love of his life made him jump into the dark and cold ocean, and is now making him push toward the faint glow of the plane's emergency lights. The many cuts and bruises that decorated his body stung to the salt water, but he didn't care. His love was at stake here! He was almost there! He could almost taste the meaty flavor of the pork ramen, the thick liquid from the chicken flavored ramen, and the mixed taste of the oriental flavored ones as well.

'_Got to…push my self…harder!'_

As Naruto got closer to the plane he saw something not too big swiftly pass by him, then a few more.

'_Ignore it Naruto! It was just some damn fish, you're almost there!'_

But the figures came back, and a searing pain on his leg, then his arm, and his back stunned him for a little while. Naruto dare not stop now, he was too, much too close to turn back now. But the pain returned, only more frequent on different parts of his body. He had absolutely no idea what was going on, and it was starting to scare him. The bubbles from the plane never stopped, and he could barely see the light from the plane. His ramen…he will probably never taste it again…

Naruto's lungs burned from the deprived oxygen source and the pains continued. He could feel himself losing consciousness. He finally closed his eyes and let out the air he held in. The bubbles floated up and away and he stilled.

'_I'm going to die because of my love for ramen? Man, I never even had a girlfriend before…' _He slowly lost feeling, but not before he felt something wrap around his waist and pull…

**oOoOo**

On board the raft, it was ghostly quiet. Everyone was nervous and shocked at what was happening. How could someone risk their life over ramen? That was the question running through most of their young minds. Hinata was dreading what might happen if Sasuke and the silver haired man came up empty handed. Shino remained emotionless on the outside, but on the inside, he was also worried for the blonde idiot. Ino and Sakura were shaken up because of the sudden outburst, then the blonde jumping into the water, then two men going after him. Shikamaru was probably the most effected by this. He had treated the boy without respect and acted carelessly, and now he might never see the boy again and tell him he was sorry. The other two simply stayed quiet, hoping for the blonde's safe return.

**oOoOo**

It wasn't at least a whole minute later that Sasuke and Kakashi poke their heads out of the water. All eyes were on them as they boarded the raft once again, but with an unconscious rock star in their arms. Hinata cradled Baby Hanabi and quickly covered Konohamaru's eyes to shield his young eyes from the scene. Ino and Sakura began to softly cry for the blonde. The pregnant woman and Shino did their best to hold in their sorrow, and Shikamaru looked away with a pained expression.

Naruto's face was blue and his eyes were opened slightly, giving him a zombie look. His clothes had bloody holes in them, along with medium sized bites all along his body. His wounds were seeping blood, and made most cringe. Apparently, Naruto ran into a group of Barracuda and they decided to have a midnight snack.

Kakashi's fingers lightly pressed against his neck to check his pulse…

"He still has a pulse!" he exclaimed incredulously. "Someone, get a first aide while I perform CPR!"

Hinata noticed that her back was pressed up against the first aide and quickly handed it to Sasuke. Kakashi cleared some room and slid off the wet bandana that was still covering his face. He placed his palms against the boy's chest in the fashion that I saw in a movie the other day. He began to repeatedly force pressure into the boy's chest, then bend over, hold his nose and blow air into the boy's mouth. Sasuke took Naruto's wrist and checked his pulse again.

"His heart beat is getting weaker…"

Never wavering, Kakashi kept on forcing pressure and forcing in air. "No, Damnit, don't die on me!" growled Kakashi as he forced once more on the boy's chest before forcing more air into the blonde.

**oOo _Dream Sequence _oOo**

'_Ah, the taste of Ramen! So unique, yet widely known and loved by many!' thought a happy Naruto as he slurped up some more beef ramen. He was sitting in a flowery meadow, where birds were singing and butterflies fluttered around beautifully. Everything was perfect. He had his ramen, a beautiful scenery, although it was a little girly. But deep down in his heart, he knew he was still missing something…_

_A soft giggle and smooth hands cupped his face._

'_What the…'_

_Deep seafoam orbs materialized in front of him and looked deep into his cerulean ones. An odd feeling in his heart arose and his cheeks flushed. Those eyes seemed to have completed a small part of him and it felt so strange, but at the same time it felt good. What was this that he felt?_

"_Wake up, my Naruto. Wake up and find me." Said a pair of pink lips that appeared below the eyes. They softly pecked his cheek and disappeared as suddenly as they came. This puzzled Naruto greatly, but he decided that he didn't need the headache right now and was going to sleep on it. He resumed slurping up noodles until heavy pressure bore into his chest and everything went black._

**oOo _Dream Sequence Over _oOo**

Sasuke was getting less hopeful as the pulse steadily slowed down, almost one beat every couple of seconds. "Fuck…" he muttered silently, his mind pleading that this wasn't happening.

"I SAID NO DAMN IT!!" Kakashi screamed with one final pound to the boy's chest with his fist.

All was lost until the sound of spurted water and ragged coughs echoed through the ears of many. Kakashi looked at Naruto with watery eyes and a smile as the blonde gasped for air. "You gave us a good scare there kid. Try not to play so many jokes, eh?" Naruto sat up, his hand clutching his chest as his chest heaved. Sasuke sighed loudly and folded his arms over his chest. It was his way of saying "I'm glad you're okay" but he had a small image to keep.

Most everyone smiled and sighed in relief. They were thankful that the rock star pulled through, but one question still remained…

"Why'd you do it?"

"Huh?" Naruto whipped his head to the side and stared at Shikamaru.

"I said, Why did you do that? Jumping into the water without thinking? You could've died." He asked, maintaining his lazy façade once again.

Naruto blushed slightly and stared at his lap. He wasn't too sure why he'd done it himself. Sure, he loved Ramen, but to the extent that he would risk his young life for it? That was a little bizarre. He thought about it for a while, then came to one conclusion: "I guess I did it because Ramen was the only love in my life, besides music. I…never really had a chance to experience getting or giving any love. And I thought that maybe if I loved something enough, something will love me…I know it sounds real stupid…I'm sorry that I made so much trouble…"

_WHACK!_

"Ow, damn it! I'm injured!" He glared at who ever smacked him aside the head and met with a pair of watery seafoam eyes. _'They look familiar...'_

"Con Cul you damn Idiot! We all obviously care about you enough to save you from death!" she pouted and her lip trembled a bit. _'so do they…'_

"I-Ino?"

"Zhat is my name!"

"I think I love you."

Ino's eyebrow twitched before she delivered a slap toward Naruto's cheek. "Someone give me ze first aide so zhat I can bandage zhis fool before he bleeds to death!"

**oOoOo**

_Yeah, It's short. Oh well. There's no school tomorrow, so I'll type the next chapter up then._

_Bye the way, press the little blue button that says 'GO' and write something nice, or bad, you choose._

_As for the reviews…yeah, I'll work on replying to those…hehe…_


	4. Outbursts

**_DC: Don't own it!_**

Last time on **_Stranded_**…

"I-Ino?"

"Zhat is my name!"

"I think I love you."

Ino's eyebrow twitched before she delivered a slap toward Naruto's cheek. "Someone give me ze first aide so zhat I can bandage zhis fool before he bleeds to death!"

**oOoOo**

Morning.

The damn sun was up and the damn light was bright. Too damn bright. Damn bodies were hurting and sore, damn heads hurt. Everyone wished that this was all a damn nightmare. But it wasn't. The damn plane crashed in the damn ocean with only eleven god _damn_ survivors.

Stomachs grumbled and complained and throats parched and scratchy. Bodies shifted and hands wiped sweat away. It was still morning and it was already hot.

"God, this sucks."

No one was sure how far they drifted or what direction was what, but they knew that the current would take them to land. Or so they saw on TV.

Kakashi sighed. He sighed very long and hard. (Something about that sentence there just does not sound right…) Why was this happening to him? Hadn't he done nothing but good in his life? Well, besides the millions of dollars he makes off his lingerie clothing line and owns the company that publishes nothing but erotic novels. That doesn't count though…He kept glancing at the pregnant woman. He doesn't know how, but he feels he met her somewhere before…

Sakura was pissed. She wasn't looking her best and that was not a good sign for a fashion designer. Everything she wore was _the best._ Her make-up was _the best._ The food she ate _was the best._ And right now, nothing about her was the best anymore. Her make-up was running, her clothes were in ruins, and she lost one of her favorite heels which she paid $399 for. No tax included! She had a fashion show to go to in two days, and she doesn't think she'll be in Australia any time soon. Her jewelry, which was made of silver, all turned color from the salt water and she threw it into the ocean with disgust. She hated this. She glanced at Sasuke and blushed. She couldn't believe that he ahs to see her like this! Taken or not, he was still one hot mother…

Sasuke sat contently beside Kakashi with his arms folded across his chest. The sun was already pretty high, but not to the point when it's noon. He still remembers when he was a kid, back in Brasilia. He used to look up in the sky and find the position of the sun to tell the time. It was always very hot and his family was among the poor in that country, so his small house was extremely muggy and humid. He knew that soon, when the sun reaches the high point in the sky, it would be like being baked alive. He was used to it though, so there was no need to worry.

Ino lazily played with Naruto's locks of blonde. Some time during the night, Naruto's head found their way to her lap and had stayed like that since she woke up. She was too tired to push him off, and she really wasn't in the mood to hear the load rocker to start blabbing what ever was on his damn mind. Her career was ruined. She had suffered tons of gashes all along her body, and those weren't the greatest things a model should have. The LeBeau family tradition was going to be broken all because of this plane crash. For generations, the LeBeau's have been known for being a family of models. Generation after generation, male or female, they had been one of the top models in the world. Oh, how her father would look at her now. Her soft angelic skin was now marred with various injuries, al shapes and sizes. She had a fairly deep cut under her left eyes that was sure to leave a mark. She was much to depressed to notice that her thoughts began shifting ever so slightly to the sleeping blonde resting on her. He would probably think she was ugly. She wasn't the beautiful model anymore and most likely he would take those precious words back. True, he said it so bluntly and he was probably a little high from a brush with death, but those words actually meant a lot to her…

Shikamaru was the rafts greatest mystery, besides Shino of course. Most realized he was from Egypt by the tattoo of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs across his neck, but he was so out there it was strange. Sasuke would defiantly look into that later. Hinata was still asleep, with Baby Hanabi in one arm while Konohamaru slept happily against her soft bosom. Shino stared out into the ocean silently. Although he didn't show it, he was silently pissed. He was on his way to Australia to find some rare breed of arachnids(spiders) for a museum opening in Moscow and now, someone else may take it for themselves. He mostly thought of who would take over his museums if he died here, which he most likely will, since he had no siblings or offspring at his age of 23. One would wonder why he was so fascinated by the smaller, creepy-crawlies of the world when he lived in Russia of all places. There was barely any sort of insect in such a cold and snowy place. He lived so far up north, that no snow was almost considered evil. He supposed he found interest in them because when he was young, his parents used to make him watch a scientific sort of channel, similar to the Discovery Channel. After a while, he watched it on his own free will, and was particularly interested in the things with many eyes and legs. Now, many years later, he owned famous bug museums around the world. He wasn't a celebrity, but he was certainly richer than most of them, moving somehow closer to the billionaire mark.

A few hours pat morning and well into the afternoon, the sun was baking. Sweat covered everyone's foreheads as their body attempts to cool down. No one has said a word until Baby Hanabi began to wail.

Hinata at first was startled, but then she slid Konohamaru's head to the material of the air-filled rubber of the raft. Slowly rocking the baby in her arms, she cooed words of love and comfort, but the baby wouldn't stop. Something suddenly dawned on Hinata. The bag with all of Hanabi's things…she left it on the plane…

As gently as she could, she shoved the baby into Anko's arms. A vein suddenly bulged at her forehead and she couldn't hold it in, as the heat makes people crazy.

"_Cojones Péndelo Tupida! No es una Novela Tu Mal Singado Puta Mierda Cono!" _she yelled into the air, violently swinging her arms and kicking the raft. "You…You…_Hijo de Puta! Tupido__ Mama Guevo, va Traga-Leche! Diablo!!!"_ Hinata panted heavily and she lay back against the side of the boat.

At this time, anyone asleep woke up from the squeaky screaming. Hinata blushed wildly as all eyes were on her, most everyone wondering what she was saying.

"Holy shit."

"What the hell?! What did she just say?"

Sasuke was wide eyed the whole time. He knew _exactly_ what the shy woman just screamed to the world. Those words weren't exactly…nice…

"What did she say? What did she say?" Asked an urgent Naruto. "C'mon bastard, tell us!"

Sasuke gulped. He himself never used so many curses at one time. "She…She said 'Stupid Bastard Balls' then 'This isn't a soap opera you poorly made shitty bitches, fuck' and 'You son of a bitch' 'Stupid cock sucker, go swallow cum, Hell'" Sasuke also knew that the part when she screamed out _Mal Singado_, that was really bad. It's meant to dis you and your parents. It literally means your parents are terrible at sex because of the ending result: you.

Everyone, including the ever silent Shino, stared at her in disbelief.

"She curses worse than a sailor!" exclaimed Anko.

"Damn right!" Naruto laughed, but stopped almost immediately when pain shot through him.

"Naruto, stop moving so much! You'll get hurt." Scolded Ino. He nodded his head and rested against the side of the boat.

"What was that about?" Anko asked, handing the baby back to Hinata.

"Oh, well…" Hinata was cut of by a sharp, ear-piercing cry from the baby. "Sh-She's hungry…and I don't have her bottled milk…" she said over the load baby.

"Oh, I'll take care of that!" Anko grinned.

**oOoOo**

Sasuke, bored with his mind and this boat, decided to converse with fellow plane wreck survivors, starting with the sane one.

"So, what's your story?"

"My story?" Sasuke nodded.

"Oh, well, I uh, own a company that produces…adult books and novels…I never married and don't plan on doing so…and I tend to have flings with women…though the doctor says it's not very healthy…" Kakashi's voice faded after that, not wanting to blurt out stuff that he really shouldn't talk about.

"So, basically, you're a perverted man whore." Sasuke stated bluntly.

"Uh…I…guess so…"

"Hey Woman!! Cover up, my eyes are still young!!" Cried Konohamaru as he ran to the other side of the raft. "My eyes! It burns! IT BURNS!!"

Looking at what the young boy was yelling about, they turned to see Anko breast feeding baby Hanabi. The guys looked away, wishing they hadn't seen that. "Jeez, you women are so open with each others body, it's disgusting!" Naruto groaned.

"Are you sure that's even safe?" asked Kakashi, as he was the only one that kept his eyes on the woman.

"People drive cars every day, and people die in car accidents every day, is that safe? No. So shut up! It's either this or the baby dies of starvation, asshole!"

Kakashi glared "No wonder she's alone…" He muttered. Anko however heard that comment.

"What the Fuck did you just say?!" Anko yelled.

"I said, No fucking wonder you're alone! This is exactly why I refuse to marry…"

"Listen Whatsyourface, I'm only alone because some guy knocked me up at a party in Tokyo!"

"I bet you don't even remember his name, it's your own fault for getting drunk and fucking the first guy you see!"

"I sure as hell remember the bastard! He was the owner of some company; his name was Kakashi or something! The pervy bastard…" Anko steamed as she thought of the man.

Kakashi skipped a heart beat "A-A-Anko Reyes? F-From the book signing party in Tokyo?! Is that you!?!" His mind was going into overdrive. He was at that party, and he remembered doing a few girls that night and running out of…protection, and decided that onetime wouldn't hurt. He met a slightly tipsy athlete and drank with her. The rest was a blur, but he defiantly remembered waking up in the morning with…her…in the same bed. He left before she woke up. This was all a good eight months ago. "Holy shit…"

Anko stared wildly at the man in front of her. Hinata pried the baby from her food before the owner of it got angry. This…this was the guy that forced her to quit the Olympics team? This horny bastard who just wanted to get off? Her face flushed red with anger. God damn it, he needs to **_die_**.

"YOU BITCH!!" She leaped at the stunned man, despite her pregnancy. Sasuke and Shika acted quickly, the grabbed both of her arms to restrain her from beating the crap out of Kakashi.

"It's your entire fault! I'm ruined! I'll never be able to compete again! Now I'm carrying your fucking brat, and there is nothing you can do to make me forgive you!" She fell to her knees and sobbed "I hate you…"

"Anko…I…" Kakashi reached out a hand to wipe the tears away, but she refused to accept anyone's pity, and almost bit his hand. "Don't touch me!" she pushed off the two boys and crawled back next to Hinata. Hinata welcomed her with open arms…arm with Hanabi taking up one. Anko cuddled up with her while Hinata rubbed her back to soothe the heart broken woman. She glared a bit at Kakashi, but decided that he would probably get later punishment.

Kakashi stared down at his lap regretfully. Shikamaru patted his shoulder as if saying 'It's okay man.' and sat back down. Sasuke sat back down, hiding the evil smirk that decided to show up on his face. _'What goes around comes around…'_

**oOoOo**

_Feh, I hated this chapter for some reason._

_I swear to the gods, if someone sends a review about the Spanish curse words, I'll be pissed. Why? Because different countries have different meanings or ways to spell it. I'm going with my own country so there. _XP

**Next chapter will have action, so…whatever. Thank you for reading, luv ya bi. **

**_Special Note: I need some one native to Brazil to help me with Sasuke's old life back home. Write it in your review or PM me or something, I won't mind…_**


	5. Dolphins

_I'm sure there were a ton of spelling mistakes on the last chapter and maybe the one before that, but I was being lazy and didn't feel like revising…might happen again…_

_**One more thing**…I said something about action in this chappie…yeah, it's been moved to **chapter 6.** Sorry…_

**_DC: Don't own it!_**

Last time on **_Stranded_**…

Kakashi stared down at his lap regretfully. Shikamaru patted his shoulder as if saying 'It's okay man.' and sat back down. Sasuke sat back down, hiding the evil smirk that decided to show up on his face. _'What goes around comes around…'_

**oOoOo**

Every one besides Konohamaru was either asleep or just staring out into the sky, and he was bored. He had already counted sheep as a method of falling asleep, but that didn't work.

A flash of grey caught Konohamaru's eye and he looked at what appeared to be a fin. The fin seemed to be passing by the raft every once and a while and it was very interesting to see it.

"Ooh, a dolphin…" though the fin was a little too pointed to be a dolphins' fin, he couldn't care less because it looked like a dolphin to him. As the fin passed by him, he stuck his hand out in an effort to touch the grey fin. Just as his fingers were about to graze it, a soft "Konohamaru" called him.

Hinata was staring at Konohamaru with his arm stretched out over the water "What are you doing?"

"Huh? Oh, I was trying to-" He looked back at the water and found no fin. He looked around with a similar result before whining a small "nothing…" and crawled back toward Hinata.

**oOoOo**

It was about four hours into the afternoon, Sasuke observed. The heat was still pretty strong, but it died down a bit, and most were relieved. The sun would be up for a long while, due to daylight savings. The only noises ever made on the raft were either faint coos from Hanabi, Konohamaru who was playing with the baby, and the gentle slaps from the waves against the raft. For the adults, the silence was unnerving. Anko had refused to move from her spot cuddled into Hinata, and the others shifted every once in a while to shake off stiffness. Shikamaru stared up at the sky watching the few small clouds that were out. One of his hands was slung over the boat, dipped into the cool water.

Sakura fell asleep next to Naruto, who fell asleep on Ino, who lied very close to Shino, who was next to Kakashi, who was next to Shikamaru, who was next to Sasuke, who was next to Anko, who was cuddling with Hinata, who sat next to Sakura with Konohamaru and Hanabi in the center of the raft. It was crowded, but everyone had some space so it wasn't too bad.

'_Damn, I haven't banged a gypsy, or at least a dancer in almost a damn week…This is such a drag…'_ He flicked his submerged fingers when something began lightly tapping them. _'Well, at least I don't have to hear mothers' nagging anymore… Troublesome mothers…'_ This time, after the tapping returned, Shika waved his hand a bit, thinking that it was probably some debris…or those stupid little fish…

"Miss Hinata, I'm hungry." Whined Konohamaru.

Hinata sighed "Yo también Konohamaru…" she said in a tired voice as he hand was softly petting Anko's hair.

Naruto groaned loudly in his sleep. The word Ramen slipped out every so often. Sakura sighed softly, her dream being she was the worlds most famous fashion designer, and her husband was the handsome Sasuke Suero. In her dream, they made love every chance they got… Ino was still awake, swerving in and out of dream land and reality. Shino hadn't slept a wink, Shikamaru had about an hours worth of sleep, and Kakashi was taking a light nap. Sasuke had been staring out into the ocean.

A splash of water caught his attention but nothing could be seen. Sasuke glanced around before resting his eyes on Shikamaru. "Hey you, Shikamaru right?" he nodded lazily "I suggest you pull your hand-" But before Sasuke could finish, Shikamaru gasped in pain and howled as his arm was being pulled into the water.

All eyes shot open at the noise. Konohamaru let out a girlish scream and dragged baby Hanabi away from the scene. "THE DOLPHINS ARE ATTACKING!!"

Kakashi was quick to help, he grabbed a hold of Shikamaru's arm and pulled. Shikamaru howled again as he felt his flesh tearing. "Someone get a damn knife!" Kakashi called. Sasuke grabbed the knife from before and tossed it to Shino. Kakashi pulled once again at Shikamaru's arm, the head of what was biting him surfaced. "Now!" Shino plunged the knife into the fish's head once, but instead of letting go, a loud crunch followed by Shikamaru's bawls sounded the air. Shino once again plunged the knife into the head of the shark with out mercy, willing it to let go. With one last tug, the shark released the torn up arm of Shikamaru before disappearing into the bloody water. Strips of his skin floated atop the blood stained ocean.

"Oh…shit…" muttered a disbelieving Naruto.

"Who knew Dolphins could be so mean?" cried Konohamaru.

Shikamaru cradled his badly torn and bleeding arm. "Seth damnit…my Ra damn arm is fucking broken!" you can hear the tears in his voice and the puffiness of his eyes as he held his tears in. Shino sat back down, thankful that the person next to him didn't loose his arm. Kakashi huffed, tired from all the bad shit that was happening on this day.

Hinata took it upon her self that she needed to help her poor friend (If you could say that) out. With the first aid kit in hand, she gingerly crawled toward him and smiled a soft white smile. "I'll bandage it up for you…if you want me to…" Shikamaru stared at her for a bit, then, with the help of his other arm, held it out for her. She tentatively held his seemingly light arm and examined it. The cuts were deep, and the ulna and radius were snapped in different places. She was surprised the shark hadn't ripped off the arm completely. "Can you move your fingers?" he cringed and solemnly shook his head. First she cleaned the arm with a bottle of peroxide, much to Shikamaru's displeasure as he let loose a string of ancient curses and grunt and gasp to it painfully. She apologized profusely for not warning him before hand about the intense stinging but he just scoffed and said he had worse. Sasuke watched intently at the two as they interacted with each other while Hinata was cleaning and bandaging his arm. He especially eyed that Shikamaru. He saw the pink tainting of his cheeks whenever Hinata wasn't looking at his face. He blushed even more when Hinata blushed really hard after he said she reminded him of Qetesh. She had asked if that was an old girlfriend of his and he replied with a no. He said that it wasn't important, all that mattered was that she looked really cute when she blushed. Sasuke's eye brow twitched. He couldn't stand it any longer.

"Do you guys mind? Save the mushy shit until _after_ we are rescued." He said, asserting his point by folding his arms across his chest.

Sakura eyed them warily. If she wasn't mistaken _'Which I'm sure as bloody fucking hell I'm not!'_ wasn't Hinata Sasuke's girlfriend? She realized that they hadn't at all acted like a boyfriend and girlfriend would in this kind of situation. He wasn't next to he, they hadn't kissed since the time before the plane took off, he hasn't been protective of her…it was all an act! It had to be!

Just as Hinata was finishing strapping Shikamaru's arm, Sakura found an opportunity to question their relationship. "Umm Sasuke, not to be rude or nosey or anything, but you usually let guys flirt with your girlfriend?"

Shikamaru snatched back his arm so fast that it hurt him. He looked away with a slight scowl etched across his features. Hinata 'eeped' when the bandaged arm disappeared from her hands.

She had completely forgotten about that lie. "She was never my girlfriend." Retorted Sasuke.

"But you two kissed on the plane! Explain that!"

There was no answer. Sasuke couldn't bring himself to say that it was all a ploy. He wasn't very sure what was happening, but he had been feeling a tiny bit controlling and he thought that maybe it had something to do with that damn kiss they shared on the plane. He hadn't experienced such passion before…didn't she feel it?

"Sh-Shikamaru…I-I didn't finish…it'll get loose a-and…"

"Hurry up then." Shikamaru said as he reluctantly let her finish wrapping.

Hinata was silent until she finished. He pulled back his arm and looked the other way. "Thanks…"

"Y-Your welcome…" she stayed there for a bit and began nervously chewing her lip. "Sasuke really isn't my boyfriend Shikamaru…" she whispered loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. She crawled back to her spot, and automatically Anko lied against her bosom. Hinata was much younger than the woman before her yet, here Anko was, acting like a hurt child and Hinata was the caring mother holding her child. This time, Shikamaru did look at her, and now she reminded him of Isis.

**oOoOo**

Not ten minutes later, the raft was being bumped and prodded by sharks a.k.a. 'Dolphins' bigger than the 5'11'' Kakashi.

"They must've smelled the blood from earlier…"

A particularly rough bump moved the raft, scaring all that is evil out of everyone.

**oOoOo**

_**End of Chapter…5?**_

**_Yeah, that ladies and germs, was a HinaShika moment. And YES this is a SASUHINA fic. This beautiful and perfect couple needs problems too y'know. Sorry about making Sakura sort of an evil bitch…not that I care…_**

**_Yo También- I aswell_**

_**Seth- God of Chaos**_

_**Ra- Umm…ever watch YuGiOh ?**_

_**Qetesh- Goddess of beauty and Love**_

_**Isis- Mother Goddess**_

_**Next Chap: Of Kisame and Clothes**_


	6. Of Kisame and Clothes

_**IMPORTANT!!!---**Yeah um…I read over the last chapters and I sort of realized…this really flipping sucks…In my eyes anyway... Yeah, sorry about that. I've been a little lazy about the story and all I did was just type it up and post it. I also moved the action scene to another part of the story…yeah…_

_**To Authors**- I've read most stories in the SasuHina page but didn't review most of them…I was just being lazy…don't hate me!_

_P.S.- Don't own it._

_Last time on **Stranded…**_

Not ten minutes later, the raft was being bumped and prodded by sharks a.k.a. 'Dolphins' bigger than the 5'11'' Kakashi.

"They must've smelled the blood from earlier…"

A particularly rough bump moved the raft, scaring all that is evil out of everyone.

**oOoOo**

**Of Kisame and Clothes (this chap is sort of perverted…and weird…)**

**oOoOo**

"What…ze hell…was ZHAT?" Ino whispered in Naruto's ear. Ino was already scared out of her wits from all these curious sharks bumping and prodding, and now there seemed to be a damn whale bumping against the raft. Since Shikamaru almost got his arm bitten off, she hadn't been all that calm.

"It's just a few sharks…nothing to worry about…it's not like this thing could sink…" Naruto said, glancing at Kakashi. "Right?"

Kakashi tapped his chin thoughtfully "I severely doubt that this raft would sink just because a few sharks bite it…It's the latest of its kind, it's one of the safest models in the world." Kakashi stated very matter-o-factly.

"Yeah, that's what they said about the Titanic…" Muttered Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed "What a drag…" His arm still stung, and itched a little, but it was mostly numb thanks to some weird cream Hinata put on it. He shifted his position and looked into the water. A large shark passed by and he could almost see two holes in the head. 'Must be the bastard that got me' He thought, glaring at the fish hatefully.

"Why won't the dolphins just go away already?!" Konohamaru whined to Hinata.

"Those aren't dolphins, brat. Those are big ass sharks that want to tear us to fucking bacon strips!" Anko retorted.

"Was I TALKING to you?"

Anko sneered "Well, fuck you too…"

Hinata hushed Anko and Konohamaru before there was yet another verbal fight between the two. She really was getting a bit dizzy from the lack of food in her stomach and the blazing heat, plus the jacket she was wearing. She wasn't all that comfortable without it…so she kept it on…She glanced at the ever silent Shino. He still had that big behind coat on, so she wasn't the only one self-conscious…right?

"Aww, maaaan!" groaned Naruto "The Ramen Gods must be testing me! That cloud right there looks just like a bowl of the Ramen variety mix…sweet tender beefy bits…"

Ino hasn't complained about food yet. What do you expect? She's a model you know, she's used to being with out food for long periods of time…not that she starves herself or anything…

Sakura yelped when the raft shook roughly again. She wasn't very good with animals to begin with… these giant fish aren't helping her calm down. She began biting her dirty, but manicured finger nails out of nervousness. It wasn't until she saw an almost human face appear out of the water behind Sasuke. Sasuke had his eyes closed, trying to get some rest and ignore his famished stomach. Sakura's eyes widened and she pointed a shaking finger at the thing coming out of the water. "J…J…J-J…"

Kakashi noticed the mortified expression on Sakura's face and asked "You see something?"

Everyone (or those awake) stared at Sakura like she was a damn circus clown, still not noticing the huge shark-like being slowly rising from the water.

"J-Ja…"

"Sakura?" Hinata waved a hand in front of her.

"J…J-J-J…J-J-JAWS!!!!" she screamed and pointed at the huge shark man. Everyone's head snapped to the direction she was fearfully pointing at…and there was nothing there…

The boat's inhabitance began to question if Sakura was sane…

"Did you drink any salt water?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura, dumbfounded, looked around nervously "B-But I…It was…He was…"

Naruto stood, or more like sat up, in Sakura's defense "Hey, I don't know man…Jaws is real you know…I mean c'mon, You ever seen Jaws' Revenge? He…err, it…went from California to the frickin Bahamas! Who says it wouldn't be here now?" Despite Naruto's injuries, Ino bonked him on the head and scolded him about saying things without thinking.

"You are the dumbest idiot I have ever come across…" Sasuke finally muttered and shifted his position so that he was lying on his side against the air-filled rubber of the boat.

"…He might be right…" Shino stated. All eyes on Shino and he mentally scolded himself for bringing so much attention to himself. "I…have heard people tell…stories…of a genetically mutated Shark man…which the military…conducted…" he adjusted his shades before continuing "…I have heard that he died in the laboratory…but I have also heard that it broke out of the confinement chamber and into the ocean…the theme of many of those…man-eating shark films come are actually based on that rumor…but they made it more natural and prehistoric than the scientific truth…"

It was quiet for a few seconds as they contemplated the chance of there being an actual, real life, man-eating shark man named.

Though…they didn't have a lot of time to actually think about it. The raft was suddenly over turned.

Anyone asleep was immediately awakened. One by one, heads popped out of the water, gasping for air. Hinata fussed a bit when Hanabi coughed with her little lungs, but she was fine.

"What in Ra's name was that?!" Shikamaru fumed once he reached the top. He hissed lightly from his arm and having to move it so much.

That was the same question (minus the Ra) that everyone was thinking. Had Sakura been right? Was Jaws real? If so, they were in big trouble if they didn't get out of the water soon.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!" Naruto cried "IT'S HEADED STRAIGHT THIS WAY!!!" He pointed at the direction of a huge dorsal fin off in the distance. It seemed to be coming towards them _pretty_ fast.

Kakashi called for the male side of the survivors, minus Konohamaru and Shikamaru, to help him over turn the boat. They all swam to him and began to try lifting one side of the raft to flip it over on the right side.

The females, plus Konohamaru and Shikamaru, huddled together in a small circle as they watched the males attempt to turn over the boat. They didn't seem to be having any luck and the abnormally huge fin came closer still, its fin slicing through the water.

"Oh, shit, it's too late! Damn this is so troublesome…!"

As it was getting closer the fin began to descend into the water, taking the predatory way toward them.

The guys stopped trying to turn over the boat and waited in silence for the first sign of attack.

…

…

…

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" voiced a shrill glass breaking girlish scream.

"Whoops…" Sasuke said silently.

The scream belonged to Naruto, who almost pissed his pants when Sasuke's leg brushed his own.

"Shut it! We don't know if that _thing_ will try to attack one of us…" warned Kakashi.

Naruto blushed "S-Sorry…"

And yet again, the silence over took them and only the gentle slap of the waves against the raft sounded the air.

…

…

…

"**Hey, what are we waiting for?"** a low voice whispered in Shikamaru's ear. With out looking back, Shikamaru responded "Oh, we're waiting to see where Jaws went."

Ino turned to hush Shikamaru but met a cold blue body. She froze as the thing turned to look at her **"Hi."**

After staring at it for a few seconds, Ino screamed. She screamed pretty loud too.

Naruto panicked "Ino!! Ino I'm coming!" He swam as fast as he could to his 'love'.

"**C-Calm down toots, I only said hi!"**

Shikamaru looked at the shark man, and looked genuinely freaked. "I…I think I just shit my self…" he murmured before passing out. Konohamaru stared at the strange creature and poked it.

"**What is it kid?!" **said the shark man.

"Are…Are you the king of the dolphins?"

The shark man threw his head back in laughter at the boys' question. His loud voice thundered across the ocean. **"Me? King of the dolphins?! Are you mad!! I am Kisame, lord of the sea and sharks. To hell with those wimpy wannabe fish!"** he grumbled **"Think they're so damn cute…"**

Hinata forcefully pulled Konohamaru away from Kisame. The group waded away from the so called 'Lord of the Sharks' and back against the boat.

Naruto, feeling bold for Ino's sake asked Kisame "What the hell do you want? Why'd you turn over our boat?!"

Kisame smirked **"I sensed a disturbance within the other sharks' behavior. I also smelled some fresh blood. I thought it a chance to terrorize some humans and keep my title."**

Naruto glared at Sasuke "Told ya he was real…"

"Okay…" Kakashi said "Now that you've terrorized the living daylights out of us, would you mind flipping our boat back over…and calling off your little…minions?"

Kisame thought about the silver headed mans' request for a little while before grinning. His white, sharp rows of teeth gleamed slightly in the light. **"On one condition."**

Kakashi nodded. "**I need your clothes…"**

Everyone looked at him for a second, before bursting out with gut busting laughter (minus Shika, whom was forgotten for a little while). And yes, even Shino. Some smacked the water while laughing, others sunk into the water because they were laughing too hard to notice they stopped keeping themselves afloat.

"**The females' clothes anyway…"**

Yeah…that stopped the laughter.

"Err…why?"

"**I don't know…I think it's because I am half human and have a fetish with human female clothing."**

Naruto shivered "I really don't want to know how that worked out…"

"You can say that again." Shikamaru muttered (he woke up?).

"I really don't want to-"

Shino growled "Quiet, he didn't mean that literally…"

"**Here, I'll turn your boat back over, and there you can give me my payment. Just the outer clothing though."**

Kisame did what he said he would and help some of them onto the boat.

Now was the very, very awkward part…no one moved a muscle…the females too embarrassed to do what was asked.

"**Hurry up! I don't have all day! I'm not a vegetarian you know."** Kisame growled threateningly.

Kakashi blushed "If you don't want to end up being his afternoon snack…I suggest you take it off…"

Red faces among every passenger on the raft as the girls slowly removed article after article of clothing.

Kisame collected his fee and parted with the plane crash survivors.

"Hehe…" Sakura laughed nervously "At least it's not so hot!" she said, trying to lessen the tension in the air. It didn't really help.

The one that had the reddest face though was Shino. No one noticed, but he was using his shades in more ways than one…

"SHINO YOU DAMN PERVERT!! I SEE YOU STARING!! LOOK AT MY INO AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!!" squawked Naruto.

**oOoOo**

The night came finally and stomachs growled louder than a lions roar. Overly exaggerating but whatever…

They all huddle together, at Kakashi's appeal. He noticed that as the sun went down, so did the temperature. With everyone's wet clothes and the females state of undress, it took a great toll on them. It was particularly windy, and the light of the moon hardly gave off any light, but just enough for them to see each others faces.

"F-F-Fuck…it wasn't th-this c-c-c-cold last night…" Naruto muttered begrudgingly. "You know w-what would heat us u-up? A nice bowl of-"

"Ramen." Every one finished simultaneously. God that word was getting on their nerves. This was about the 46th time he mentioned the instant noodles. So much it was predictable to know when he was going to talk about it, which is all the time.

Shino shivered slightly as the wind brushed against his bare back. He had given his coat to Anko, who held Hanabi to keep her warm.

Konohamaru's teeth clattered together violently and he sneezed so many times an hour. He smiled anyway "At least the dolphins are gone…"

"Brat…" Anko was about to insult the boy, but she caught the pleading look in Hinata's eyes and scoffed.

Sakura and Ino yawned every so often, but never fell asleep. It was too cold.

"I thought this was near Australia…" muttered Sasuke. He sniffed a bit. He could smell the rain…it would probably rain sometime during this hellish night. That wasn't good.

"Faith is testing us…" Sakura murmured. "It is trying to see if we would become selfish at this time of need…"

Shikamaru scoffed "Faith m-my tanned ass…Seth is just w-waiting for one of us to c-crack so that he could send us t-to Anubis…"

"…What are you talking about, Tut? You don't mind me calling you that do you?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru growled "D-Don't call me that. Tutankhamen was my great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great grand uncle o-on my mother's father's cousin's side, it is disrespectful. Also along the lines, Q-Queen Nefertiti was my great, great…_very_ great grand aunt on my f-father's side. Don't even get me s-stared on Cleopatra…but anyway, the point is, a great disciple of Osiris such as myself, or so Ra be damned if my life's j-journey and Personal Legend ends on this d-damned boat…"

Hinata smiled. Shikamaru has some royal blood in him…cool!!!

Sasuke on the other hand scowled. Shikamaru thought he was so cool now…showing off like that in front of Hinata…hold on…he did NOT just say that. You did NOT hear anything!

"You are quite the interesting f-fellow Shikamaru." Kakashi said he pointed at Shikamaru's neck "Might I ask about the m-markings on your neck? It's obvious they're Egyptian hieroglyphs."

Shikamaru sighed. He didn't feel like talking anymore… "It's the m-mark of the Alchemist. That's all you need to know." He seemed to nod off into a light nap. It was none of their business anyway. He already told them too much.

Shino and Sasuke stared suspiciously at the Arab. They really didn't like his mysterious attitude. It was there job!

Hinata looked at Shikamaru. He was so full of secrets it scared her…only enough to make her curious. She stayed silent for now, but in the future she would most defiantly get to know him…

**oOoOo**

_End of this chap? Tell me if I did better…I don't want to be lazy…And you do realize this isn't supposed to be very funny…so don't expect to laugh…_

_I have good news…and no, I didn't save a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico…for those who know…what's cooking in the oven…it's a boy…_


	7. Land?

_Umm…this **is** in the SasuHina section for a reason…_

_Last time on **Stranded…**_

_Shikamaru sighed. He didn't feel like talking anymore… "It's the m-mark of the Alchemist. That's all you need to know." He seemed to nod off into a light nap. It was none of their business anyway. He already told them too much._

_Shino and Sasuke stared suspiciously at the Arab. They really didn't like his mysterious attitude. It was there job!_

_Hinata looked at Shikamaru. He was so full of secrets it scared her…only enough to make her curious. She stayed silent for now, but in the future she would most definitely get to know him…_

…**_Land…?_**

"Land…"

"Shut up Naruto…" groaned Shikamaru lazily.

"No really…I see land…"

"Kid, do us all a favor, just sit down and be quiet…we're all tired and hungry…we don't need you calling out that you see land every 2 minutes…you've been saying that for the last six hours…" Kakashi breathed out.

"But I-"

"I vote we shove his ass off the boat." growled an annoyed Sasuke.

Naruto pouted. Why won't they believe him? Okay, sure, this was the 14th time he saw land…but this time he meant it! He can already see palm trees…he looked away from the supposed mirage and spat "Fine. Be assholes. See if I give a-"

"NARUTO SHUT ZE HELL UP!!" Ino screeched. Naruto winced at the high pitch. He never heard a voice so high in his ear. "Sorry Ino…"

Ino wasn't very happy at the moment. Not that anyone else was, but something was up with her. She guessed it's because now her stomach felt shriveled up and small, her throat was scratchy and burned like hell, she could feel the layer of sweat on her skin, and the fact that the plane she was on crashed in the middle of the ocean leaving her with a bunch of other people she could care less about…what was worse was that her skin was getting tanned and she still had some articles of clothing on. The tanning line would come out all weird now…ARGH!! She wasn't used to feeling so…so…im_perfect!!_

Kakashi laid back on the raft with an arm over his eyes. It was so hot…he had already shed the dress shirt he was wearing and is currently in his undershirt. He didn't want to take off his pants so that he could at least be in his boxers because he didn't want to make the other people on the boat uncomfortable. He glanced at Anko. She was laying back as well, her body was slightly tanned and she was breathing a little harder than normal. He guessed it was from the heat. His eyes drifted to her mid section. Being clad in only her underwear gave him a perfect view of her well rounded belly. Behind his bandana, he smiled. He felt a rush of nothing but masculine pride as he stared at the swell of her formally slim waist. He wondered if she already knew what she was going to name it, or if it was a boy or a girl. But after what he said to her before, he doubted she would talk to him. He looked away sadly and began focusing on how to ignoring the heat. He thought of how he could pass the time, and his favorite novel called Make Out Tactics came to mind. But then he remembered…it was in his bag…on the plane…damn…

Sasuke wasn't all too bothered by the heat. He guessed playing Soccer so much in the sun made him get used to it. He looked at the sun, and guessed that it was probably a bit passed the 1 o'clock mark. He wiped the sweat from his brow and glanced at Shikamaru. He couldn't help but feel odious against the Arab. He then glanced at Hinata. He knew she had something for the Arab…but why? She kissed him! And now, she was all over the Arab like syrup on a pancake…bad analogy, but who cares! You get my drift…Anyway, Sasuke just couldn't find what she sees in him! I mean, just look at him! He looks lazy as hell, he looks weak, he's not even remotely famous, and he thinks he's the coolest shit since soap…or MySpace or something…damn bastard…Sasuke couldn't explain it, but he was staring to feel something for the little Hyuuga…err, heiress…she looked so angelic…she was helpful…and some other stuff, he's sure. She also had a great rack…He felt his already flushed from heat cheeks burn up. Bad Sasuke! Bad!

Hinata shifted her baby sister in her arms so that her shadow would be over the baby and block the sun. She was very worried about what was going on back at home. Had anyone realized that the plane was missing? It has been almost two days since it crashed…but there hasn't been any sign of land or rescue at all. After two days of eating nothing, she was beginning to get a bit light headed. She can feel her skin burning under the direct sun light, but instead of getting darker, she was starting to turn Naruto's shade of pink. She moved a little to the side, her ass was numb from being in the same position all this time, and it was aggravating the heck out of her. Hinata knew the heat was affecting her badly when she could've sworn she just saw a blimp pass by which advertised a new buffet opening somewhere…she shook her head, trying to get the thought of food out of her head. But her stomach growled in protest, wishing that even her grandmothers' cooking would do…and her grandmother never _ever_ made anything that looked remotely of this planet. She remembered that one time when she was little, her father had to go on a business meeting to America to discuss the some shipping plans with for his alcohol and she was left to stay with her grandmother. The old woman was as blind as a bat and would just swipe items from the pantry and throw it all in a pot to concoct some_thing_ which she just slopped on her plate. She almost fainted when she saw it move. But now, many years later, Hinata could appreciate the _thing _her grandmother would create, because at least it was something!

Sakura groaned hoarsely, her throat dry and scratchy from the heat. She felt so weird being next to Shino with only her underwear on…she could almost fee his stare on her, boring holes into her. Who knew such a quiet and reserved guy would be so…perverse? The only time she ever saw the dudes face was when he gave Anko his coat, and now he was wearing it in this heat. It must be over 100 degrees in there!!

"Shino…" Sakura said. He didn't speak, just sit there. She assumed that he was paying attention and gulped before asking "I'm sure it's…very hot with that coat on…I'm sure you might feel a little better if you just…oh, I dunno…took it off?"

He turned slightly, in her direction and just stared at her. Sakura looked away, understanding that he did not want to be bothered. "S-Sorry…" She shifted away from him an inch or two, wanting to get some space from him. Shino looked forward again and from behind his coat, he cracked a small, very small smirk. He loved feeling so powerful and creepy against people.

"Miss Hinata…"

Hinata looked to her side "Yes Konohamaru?"

The small boy blushed and fiddled with his fingers "I uh…"

Hinata raised an eyebrow "What's wrong?"

"I gotta…pee…"

Hinata sat up "Um…Didn't you need to go when we were in the plane?"

Konohamaru nodded "Yeah, but I went yesterday when I saw the dolphin King. His teeth scared me and I couldn't hold it…" He scratched the back of his spiky black hair sheepishly.

"Alright…um…how about you just go at the side of the boat?"

Konohamaru went beet red "B-But there are girls here…"

Hinata smiled "So? I'm sure we've all seen something like that before. There's no need to be embarrassed. Here, I'll stay behind you so that no one will see you, alright?"

Konohamaru nodded reluctantly.

"Err…I gotta go too…" called Naruto.

"Yeah, so do I."

"Me too."

"I…yeah…"

"…I guess I should…"

Said all the guys on the boat.

Sakura grimaced "Ew…"

"I guess…we'll just go at the same time to save the women the trouble…" said Kakashi.

They all stood up and went to one side of the boat and the women the other.

"Try not to stare…" Kakashi called back.

The sound of pants unzipping sounded and they all began…peeing…in the ocean…

Naruto released a sigh as his bladder was relieved of the pressure. The others emptied themselves quietly and for some reason, Konohamaru's stream started going in loops. Sasuke glanced down at the boy, and it seemed the boy was playing around with himself. _'Is he trying to spell his name or something...?'_ What was up with little boys and playing while they're pissing? The stream suddenly aimed upward and pretty high. The other males caught the motion and looked strangely. Was it possible to pee that high?

"Hehe," Naruto chuckled "The fire department wants you…"

The other males chuckled at the silly joke, but Konohamaru took it as an insult.

"You shut up, stack of dimes!"

Kakashi burst out laughing and almost fell of the boat while the other males tried to hold in their laughter.

Naruto blushed madly and zipped him self up. He took a seat next to between Ino and Sakura and folded his arms. This wasn't the first time he was made fun of **that**. "Size doesn't matter…" Naruto grumbled to himself. He was very self conscious about that kind of thing, and it didn't help that a seven year old just dissed him on it. _'The brat doesn't know what he's talking about…besides…I think I'm a pretty good size, if I do say so myself.'_

They all finished their business, rinsed their hands a bit and took seats again. Everyone except Konohamaru that is…

Konohamaru tapped Sasuke's shoulder, making the older boy look down at him. He raised a questioning eyebrow as Konohamaru smiled widely "Wanna play Rock Paper Scissors?" Konohamaru's eyes shined with hope as Sasuke considered if he was bored enough to play with a seven year old. He wasn't doing anything, and won't be anytime soon…ah, what the heck.

"Fine." He scoffed. "But wash your hands first."

Konohamaru had a sour look on his face "Why? I only touched my-"

"Just do it." He said quickly.

Konohamaru grumbled and stood to go over to the side of the boat. His small hands dipped into the water and he waved them around a bit. Adults were mean. Except for Hinata though. She's the only not grumpy person on this boat. Hw rubbed them together and waved them around a bit more before he felt something. He licked his lips and waved his hands around, trying to find what ever he felt. With a bit of effort, he finally got the item and pulled it out.

"Huh? What's…?" Konohamaru's eyes widened and he screeched bloody murder. He threw the appendage in the air and ran back to Hinata and buried his face in her bosom. Naruto had no Idea why Konohamaru screamed, but released a girly scream and covered his eyes in fear Kisame had come back for breakfast.

The appendage landed right on Sakura's lap. It took her a second for her to realize just what exactly was on her lap before... "OH MY GOD!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET THE BLOODY THING OFF ME!!!" She cried and swatted the appendage away. It landed on Anko's bulging belly. "What the…FUCK!?!" she too swatted the appendage off her and this time it landed on Shino's pants. He stared at it, and then glared at Anko. "That's not very nice." He picked it up by a finger and dangled it in the air.

Kakashi stared at it disgusted "Is that a _hand_?"

Shino nodded "Apparently."

"Throw the damn thing off already!!" Naruto said still covering his eyes. He didn't have that much of a strong stomach.

Shino tossed it off the boat, looking as unfazed as ever.

"I wonder who owned zhat hand…"

"I don't even want to know…" Shikamaru muttered while wiping sweat off his forehead.

Hinata patted Konohamaru's head "Its okay Konohamaru. The nice man over there threw it over." Konohamaru nodded against her chest before snuggling up a bit more. Hinata smiled and kissed Konohamaru's head "Alright…your going to suffocate my sister if you don't let go. Why don't you go play with Sasuke, like you wanted?"

Konohamaru nodded and released her, but not before eyeing her chest "I don't know what those are or why girls have 'em, but they make great pillows!" he smiled. Hinata covered her red face while Sasuke growled.

"Get the hell over here!" Sasuke grabbed Konohamaru by his shirt and dragged him in front of him. Hmph…seven or not, the kid's a bit of a pervert. "What was it you wanted to…play…" Sasuke felt weird saying this to a kid. He wasn't that good with the younger generation because he never had the patience to even be in the same room with them. But here he was about to actually waste his time _playing_ and little kids game. He saw that Hinata was watching and wanted to make a good impression with the kid…

"I wanna play Rock Paper Scissors!!" He grinned widely, the missing tooth making him look all too cute!

"Whatever…" Sasuke grunted as he held out his fist. Konohamaru did the same and started.

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot!"

Simultaneously, they both held out a sign. Konohamaru held out paper, Sasuke had scissors.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow "Wow…I won…"

Konohamaru was not pleased "Best three outta two!"

"You mean best two out of three, Dumbass…" Anko mumbled.

Konohamaru looked behind him and glared "No ones talking to you!" he looked back at Sasuke "AGAIN!"

Sasuke nodded "Sure…" suddenly interested in the childish game.

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot!"

This time, when both fists made it down, Konohamaru had rock, and Sasuke paper.

"…err…paper covers rock…?"

Konohamaru growled "One. More. Time!!"

Sasuke smirked "Alright." Sasuke looked Konohamaru in the eye. He had something up his sleeve…didn't he…?

"Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot!"

"…HA!! I win!!" Konohamaru yelled out.

Sasuke's eyebrows knitted in confusion "What the hell is that? I thought this was Rock Paper Scissors…"

"Yeah! The Jacked Up version!" Konohamaru held up his hands, which were in the shape of a triangle "Volcano beats rock!"

Sasuke glanced at Hinata, who was giggling, then turned back, with fire in his eyes "You want to play that way, fine. Let's do this." He said as he held out his fist.

"Okay, Rock…Paper…Scissors…Shoot!"

"Volcano!" Sasuke called.

Konohamaru had his hands together, as if conducting a prayer "Well, I got a Genie! I wished your stupid volcano away!"

Sasuke was about to curse the kid out, but he noticed Hinata with a red face and her hands over her mouth. He shoulders were shaking and a twinkle in her eyes made him realize…she was…laughing…at him…

Sasuke frowned "It wasn't _that _funny…was it…?"

Still trying to hold in her laughter, Hinata nodded.

Sasuke sighed. Well, at least he could make her laugh. He sat laid back against the boat and said "I'm not…playing…anymore…" He dragged out the word playing because he hated the fact that he actually wasted time playing a game. Stupid little brat…cheating like that…then making Hinata laugh at him like that…

"Land!" Called Naruto happily as he pointed at the supposed island.

"Naruto…!" Sakura growled cracking her knuckles, ready to beat the snot out of the blonde boy. "I'm tired of you always saying-"

"LAND!!" Ino gasped and pointed the same direction as Naruto.

Sakura followed where the blondes were pointing and gasped.

"I must be dreaming…" Shikamaru whispered to himself as he stared wide eyed at the island that was definitely not a mirage.

Kakashi smiled to himself. They were still a little ways away from the island, but it looked to be that they were going to be there soon. Glancing at Anko, she too had a smile on her usually stern face.

Sasuke sighed quietly to himself. He was relieved that soon he'd be able to feed his famished stomach and put his muscled legs to work!

Hinata clapped happily and threw Hanabi (NOT HOMOCIDALLY!!) in the air, making the white eyed baby giggle as her sister caught her.

"You see?! I frickin told you there was land! But NoOo! Naruto is just a stupid American kid who would die for noodles!"

Kakashi chuckled "Okay kid, I guess you really meant it the last time. I apologize for taking your suspicions so lightly." Kakashi reached over and mussed Naruto's hair in a fatherly manner. "Hey!" Naruto lightly slapped the older man's hand away "I'm not a kid!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes "You could've fooled me…"

Naruto glared "Hey man, I'm way smart! Smarter than you!"

Sasuke grinned "You have the IQ of a candy bracelet, you'd die for ramen, and you actually think you're smarter than me? I doubt it." Sasuke folded his arms and closed his eyes as if he was going to sleep.

"Grr…damn bastard…" Naruto growled.

"Now now," Kakashi waved "No need to start fighting when we all could be happy for a while knowing that we'll finally get to eat."

"But of course!" Ino laid her head on Naruto's shoulder and let her finger lightly skim up and down Naruto's arm "Naruto will catch a bid fish for mua! Right?" she ended her sentence fluttering her eyelashes. Naruto gulped. He didn't hear what she said, but he could really feel the softness of her chest up against his arm… "Y-Yeah…sure…" he said dumbly.

"Get a room!" Grumbled Shikamaru. He wasn't used to such…flirtatiousness…He shivered, women were too much work for him. Plus, he's had bad experience with them coughMomcoughcough

Shino cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention "When we do get on the island…we need to…_try _work together, otherwise…we'll die…so…I suggest that we make plans…so that when we get there…we could get right to work…"

Kakashi nodded "Yes that would be the more logical thing to do instead of waste the time we have now."

"So…" Naruto thought out loud "Is this kind of like Survivor: Australia or something? I mean, I watch a ton of TV and I think I have a pretty good idea of what it's like on an uninhabited island…y'know…wild animals…scarce supply of food…bugs everywhere…"

"BUGS?!" Ino and Sakura cried out in unison.

"Ewewewewewew!! I HATE bugs!!" Ino cried in misery.

"Too…many…legs!!" Sakura twitched at the thought of the creepy crawlies. She was never really fond of those six legged freaks (…lol) all they did was menace!

Shino scowled, a bit offended by the comments, but then smirked behind the collar of his coat "Insects are rich in protein…eating them will be very healthy…"

"ARGH, YUCK!!" Sakura covered her ears, not wanting to hear anymore of this…nonsense!

"I'd rather starve!" Ino said with her nose in the air.

"…What about leaders?" Sasuke questioned.

"I vote the old man!" called Naruto.

Everyone else agreed that Kakashi was the best leader in the group, it would make sense. He got them this far, why not?

"What about an S.O.S.? We need some sort of signal… like a fire or something…" Naruto suggested.

"We'll also need to make a-a shelter…I was thinking we could use this raft?" Hinata suggested quietly.

Kakashi nodded in approval "That would be right…but we need to scout the island to obtain the supplies necessary…"

Shino nodded as well "I also have some other ideas…"

The group made several more arrangements and before they knew it, they touched land.

New challenges await the survivors. A new terrain, new creatures, and a supposed uninhabited island with a dense jungle making it all the more mysterious…

But one question still remains…

Will they survive being Stranded?

Who knows!

Me, duh.

**XoOoOoX**

_The end of this chap really sucks, but I want to beat Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles and I want to finish by the end of this weekend…so… THANK YOU AND FAREWELL!!!_

_...Until next chapter, that is…_

_Tell me how I did and where I need **IMPROVEMENT!! **IN A REVIEW!!! Next chapter will most definitely be better…and possibly longer…_

_**P.S.- Confused? Tell me!! PLEASE!!**_


	8. Back at Home

_Last time on_** _Stranded…_**

_There will be no 'LAST TIME ON…' this chapter. The ending was a little 'eh' so whatever. Thank you for the MOTIVATION. I really needed it. I actually had this Chapter cut in half…it was originally a little over 5 thousand words, but I cut it in half and made it so that the main topic in this part was what was going on back at home…I hope you like it…_

_Now…_

_**Back at Home**_

Dark eyes scanned bored as the channels flicked by quickly.

9000 channels.

That's how many their cable company gave them. Though he is already going through the 4000's, he still couldn't find anything interesting to watch. His thumb was becoming tired from pressing the 'channel up' button so many times. The said appendage suddenly stopped at a particular channel, his dark eyes quickly onced-over the name of the program then grunted in rejection.

"Crap…crap…crap…mega crap…crap…he's gay…crap…seen it…crap…horse crap…she leaves you…some more crap…" his smooth voice whispered to himself. His thumb changed channels without a second thought. He growled softly when he started going through the annoying Pay Per View channels, which he had seen all of already.

He shifted his body on the fine black couch to get a better position. He lay on his back, legs hanging over the top of the couch and his head hanging off the bottom. His long dark hair hung loosely and splayed out on the marble flooring, the upside down position gave him an abnormal comfort. The sound of a police siren rang by, a sound you get used to in New York City. The pent house located on the 39th floor of the building he and his brother bought was sandwiched in the middle of the busy city, and the loud noises of the city was what you go to sleep with. It was pretty easy to get used to. He resumed surfing through the seemingly endless channels, and not for ten more minutes and some thousand channels later did his thumb freeze again.

It was the morning news, reporting some tragedy involving some famous peoples.

He didn't care much for those he didn't know and was feeling to change the channel, but he felt somewhat curious as to what happened. There was nothing better on, so why not?

There seemed to be a plane crash somewhere near Australia…and how they found the debris of the said plane scattered across the area.

Over 200 people were in that plane…

A male reporter on a beach in Austalia was informing viewers about the event that supposedly happened over a day ago.

"…_details aren't clear yet, but as far as experts know, oil was leaking from the side engines and the propellers weren't in the best condition. It is estimated that there were 230 to 240 passengers on the plane, 35 were children. Many of the world's celebrities were boarded on this plane, flight 176…" _

"That number seems familiar…" his dark eyes glanced at the house phone, a bit worried he hasn't gotten any calls from the one he was related to.

"_Ino Lebeau,"_ A picture of Ino modeling in a swimsuit competition in Germany appeared on the screen _"a 22 year old model from France whom belonged to the world's famous LeBeau family, known for generations of top models left and right."_

"_Naruto Huey Maes," _A picture of Naruto performing in concert appeared next _"a young rock star at the age of 22 from the U.S. also being onboard the plane was on his way to perform in Australia, the concert being sold out."_

He scoffed "His songs are…mediocre…"

"_Sakura Wells, _**(NAME CHANGE!!)**_"_ a picture of Sakura at her studio working with models to get their sizes appeared next _"Age 22, this young British girl was one of the rising fashion designers in the European and North American countries, her new line of clothing being promoted by the end of 2007."_

"_Shino Sokoll," _a picture of Shino without his shades **(GASP!!)** glaring at who ever took the picture appeared next _"a Russian Multimillionaire at 23 years old, and owner of famous museums across the globe also on the plane. With no known relatives and deceased parents, the court is still deciding whether they should sell the museums and donate his fortune to charity."_

"_Anko Reyes,"_ a picture of Anko proudly holding up gold medals at Olympic competitions was displayed next _"a Philippine Gold medal Champion and pregnant with a child of no known father at the age of 31 was on her way to a vacation." _A picture of a crazed Anko about to knock someone's lights out was then displayed _"Though she had yet been charged of battery and attempted murder to a young man who she claimed insulted her weight…"_

"_Kakashi Hatake, _**(Couldn't think of anything better…)**_"_ a photo of Kakashi grinding into an unknown female and many other women around him at a night club in Miami showed next _"a half Japanese_ _34 year old man is the owner of Hatake Enterprises which publishes the world famous 'Come Come Paradise' and 'Make Out Tactics'. He also owns a lingerie clothing line 'Hatake Fresh' _**(Corny, yes, but I don't give a flying fart)**. _He was expected at a friends wedding being held in the outback."_

"_Hinata Blanca and baby sister Hanabi Blanca,"_ a photo of Hinata holding Hanabi with their father at a company announcement in D.R. _"Heiresses to the imported beer company 'Presidente'. Hinata Blanca being the eldest at the age 21 and her younger sister Hanabi, about 18 months, onboard the plane to meet older sibling in Sydney."_

"_And last but not least," _a picture of Sasuke in his soccer uniform kicking the ball into a winning goal displayed itself next_ "Sasuke Rodrigo Suero, age 23, Soccer super star playing for the country…"_

The rest of the words were lost at that moment. His coal black eyes widened in nothing short of shock, his mouth agape in confusion.

Sasuke…

"No…" This can't be true…how could it? You always hear about tragedies on the news or in the morning paper…you would just forget about it in two weeks and move on with life, but when you actually have a loved one involved?

The phone rang, but he couldn't hear it. His mind was blank, trying to understand what he was hearing, tearing it self to shreds trying to believe that it's all just a lie...

"No…" he repeated again, this time his voice breaking slightly. His mind went back to when he dropped his younger brother off at the airport. He remembered telling his brother to call when he arrived to the next destination safely. Sasuke's first stop from NYC was London, and from there, Cairo. It was his last stop before Sydney, and he never received the last phone call…the one when he arrived in Sydney…and he just assumed it was his brother's ignorance or not wanting to be babied. His brother probably had such a painful passing…if he could, he would've taken his brother's place, because he didn't know if he could live with out his younger counter part.

The answering machine beeped and the voice of his brother echoed throughout the pent house.

"**_This is the Suero residence…if you're a fangirl, hang up now…if you actually matter…leave a message…bye…"_** a loud beep was made before a woman's voice began speaking in a saddened tone.

"_Mr. Itachi Suero, we have called in order to inform you of your younger brothers' whereabouts…it seems…his plane crashed in the middle of the ocean over 48 hours ago…sir…there were no survivors…I'm terribly remorseful over your loss…I wish for a good recovery…(click)."_

By the end of the message, Itachi could already feel the stinging of tears in the back of his eyes and he quickly rubbed them, refusing to cry. His legs lost some feeling and he almost hit his head on the floor, but he caught himself and sat right on the black couch.

"Sasuke…Li'l bro…" he said to himself as he felt himself get a bit light headed. He felt something in his heart…he felt as if his brother was still alive…fighting for his life, somewhere out in that ocean…but he couldn't believe it…it was just too had to accept the fact that his little brother was…gone… He would have to break the news to his parents…they were on vacation back in Brazil visiting family…he wasn't sure if he should be the one to break it to them…or…let them find out themselves…

He wiped his nose and then his pink eyes before standing up shakily to walk to the phone. He reluctantly picked up the black house phone before slowly dialing his mother's cell phone number. He never called his parents. He just found it annoying to always being so pleasant with his parents. He never liked them nor did he hate them. He just didn't like communicating with them, period.

"Sasuke always liked calling them…" Itachi said to him self as the phone rang. He used to always call Sasuke a Mama's Boy because he was so attached, unlike him. It was weird because Itachi was that favored one, being a genius and all.

It rang for a few seconds before it was answered "Is that you son of mine?" his mother's voice greeted with heavy accent. Itachi could here his father's deep voice on the other side asking in native tongue whom it was she was speaking to. She answered that it was in fact the eldest and then Itachi heard a booming laughter. Itachi knew his father thought his wife was playing but when Mikoto assured Fugaku that it was indeed their eldest, she came back to the phone.

"How are you dearest?" she asked, happy that her eldest called her for once. "You didn't get into trouble, did you?" her voice changed from happy to worried.

Itachi chuckled lightly at his mother's fears; she had always been over protective… "No mother, I'm not in trouble…"

"Oh, good!" she sighed, relieved there was nothing wrong with him. "Hold on, your father wants to speak to you." He heard the shuffling of the phone being passed before finally settling with his father. "How are things Itachi? How's your brother?"

Itachi smiled sadly before saying in a low tone "Dad…"

The silence on the other line told Itachi that his father was surprised. Itachi never called him Dad before…it was always father and even on a few occasions Fugaku, though that was only after arguments.

"Did you ever…" Itachi's voice cracked, Fugaku can almost hear tears in Itachi's voice. Itachi cleared his throat before continuing.

"Did you ever know…just how much Sasuke loved you two?"

**XoOoOoX**

"**MY POOR BABIES!!!"** Cried a drunken Hiashi as he wandered about his mansion in a drunken haze.** "NO, THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!!! THEY'RE ALIVE I TELL YOU!! ALIVE!!!"**

A petite maid worried over her master's health and tried to console him, but Hiashi ignored the woman and ventured outside.

"Señor, please! You must come inside! It is not safe-"

"My babies…Mi hija…they're dead…it's all my fault…" the white eyed man cried before he stumbled to the ground.

"Señor Hiashi!!" the maid called when her master fell. She helped him up, with great effort and strain on her small body and they slowly walked back to the mansion. Other maids help get the drunken Hiashi to his grand master bedroom and laid him on his bed. The other maids left to get things comfy for Hiashi so that he would calm down. The man had tears streaming down his eyes.

"I p-promised…" he whispered to himself. The maid glanced at her master as she peeled off his clothes for the hot bath and fresh nightwear she had ready.

"I promised…that I would t-take care o-of them…" his eyes were blood shot and he reeked of alcohol. The maid had him naked and led him to a tub full of steaming hot water. His state of undress didn't bother her because of years of service, plus this isn't the first time.

She helped him into the tub and he settled down a bit before he began to cry again.

"I-I let her down…"

The maid sighed sadly and said "Señor, you couldn't have prevented it even if you wanted…don't blame yourself…" she said as she began to lather his back with lemon scented soap.

"It was…It was her dying wish…" he whispered softly, his gaze going in and out of focus from the alcohol. The petite maid froze for a second before resuming her task. She now knows who he is referring to.

"Her dying wish was for me to take the best of care of them…just as if s-she was still there…" Tears slid down his eyes and he sobbed silently "I'm so sorry my dear wife…I…I let you down…"

The maid continued scrubbing the man's entire body before rinsing him off and assisting him out of the bathroom and back to his bed. While she was drying him, she noticed his gaze was cast to the side. She followed his direction and landed on the small white crib that belonged to his youngest. She looked back at him and sighed sadly, knowing what was going through his mind.

Hiashi passed out minutes later, thankfully after the maid was done dressing him. She tucked him in, careful not to lay him on his back but on his stomach with his head on the side so that if the need to regurgitate was present during the night, he would not drown in it. Then there would be a fourth loss to the once four member family.

She closed the door softly behind her and walked slowly back to her quarters. On the way, she passed an open door. She stopped and reached to close it, wanting to get to her room to prepare for bed, but she glanced o the inside of the room and realized which room it was. She looked around, making sure no one else wandered the halls before slipping in the confines of a light purple room.

She looked around sadly, the room looked just like before the heiress left. Her queen sized bed still had the indentation of where Hinata sat. All the stuffed animals the girl had since she was a child were seated on white shelves around the room. Pictures of friends and family covered the walls. The smell of lavender and vanilla filled the room. It was the way Hinata always smelled. The maid smiled sadly; Hinata's mother smelled the same way.

The window in the room, which overlooked the beach behind the large estate, was open. The soft light of the moon shined over the girl's desk, where a particular picture stood out from all the other ones was perched on the dark wood frame. She gingerly walked to the desk and picked up the picture frame and looked at what was displayed. It was a family photo, Hiashi smiling a bright white smile, Hinata's mother who was pleasantly rounded with Hanabi smiled too, with Hinata who had an arm around her mother. She was smiling as well, and she looked exactly like her mother. If it wasn't for the age and pregnancy, you would've thought they were twins.

She'd been serving the family since Hinata was about nine, and she watched her grow up and become a beautiful young lady. She was there when Hinata's mother was in labor, and she was there when she died not ten minutes after the birthing. She was there, teaching the heiress how to care for the newest addition to the family, and now she's here after they're gone. The young maid never thought she would see the day when Hiashi's children would pass. She would've thought she'd be long gone, already in her own grave. Sadly, that wouldn't be the case, she thought, I'd be here for the new heir, which I knew was going to be Hiashi's only nephew. Neji.

**XoOoOoX**

"Ohh…Damn it! I knew something bad was going to happen! I just friggin' knew it!!" steamed and scar faced man after he had received news of the plain crash. "Ra damn it, that stupid friggin' Gypsy **told** me this would happen!!!"

"Shikaku, what the hell are you yelling about? Don't make me come over there…" a woman's voice warned from their kitchen as she washed dishes.

"Yoshino, did you know our lazy assed son got into a plane crash?!" Shikaku asked, glaring daggers at his wife from the living room couch.

Yoshino scrubbed a black pot roughly, trying to get what ever had been cooked in it the day before off. "Oh, I knew when my mother envisioned it a few months ago." She said almost casually. She clenched her teeth as she scrubbed harder on the black pot.

Shikaku slapped his forehead. She KNEW!? And she didn't TELL HIM!?!? Troublesome I tell you!! TROUBLESOME!!

"Yoshino!!" Shikaku whined "You could've at least warned him! It's not like he would've changed flights, he's too lazy for that!"

"Well, I prayed at the temple of Anubis for his safe return, so I doubt the boy is dead." Yoshino scoffed before returning to scrubbing the pot.

"But I sent with him a brand new alchemy pot!! He was ACTUALLY doing SOMETHING for himself by going to Sydney to get some minerals and raw material from over there…Damn it…" the scar faced man grumbled the last part to himself as he pouted, glaring at the TV in front of him. It's not often their son left the house, and because of that, he hasn't gotten any for weeks, but when he finally leaves, he gets into a plane crash! He wanted his son to get out more, but this was a little over the top.

Yoshino stopped assaulting the pot for a second to look at her husband. He was so cute when he was mad! It just made her wanna… "You know…" she said coyly, "Another reason why I didn't risk telling Shikamaru was to keep him out of here longer…"

Shikaku turned to his wife with a raised eyebrow "Why would you want to kee- OH. Oh my." Realization soon dawned on him and a playful smirk etched itself upon his features. He stood up and sauntered over to the kitchen to come up behind her. He snaked his arms around his wife's waist and set butterfly kisses against her bare neck, trying to set the mood. She giggled and spun around to give her husband a nice, chaste kiss which almost immediately evolved into a rough kiss, and he was prepared for it. She was always rough and dominating during their…dare I say, lovemaking? The way she forced him to a flat surface and just tear things off, braking furniture, waking neighbors at 2 in the morning and even making dents in some of the walls if they didn't make it to the bed room. She made it look like she was raping him!!

She shoved him against the counter and with an evil grin began unzipping the front of his pants. Shikaku blushed lightly before stuttering "N-Not the room?"

Yoshino's grin turned to a smirk and said "Does it look like I want it in the room?"

Shikaku nervously licked his lips; he'd never tried it in the kitchen before…

"Now take your pants off!! Don't make me repeat myself!!"

"Y-Yes dear!"

**XoOoOoX**

Cold white eyes glared heatedly at the Television screen before throwing a remote control at it.

"No fucking fair!" He stood up and paced around the hotel room, occasionally glancing at the paused DVD with pure hatred. He stopped before the TV as his fists clenched and unclenched at his sides.

Neji was currently in his hotel room, watching a DVD set his girlfriend got him before he arrived in Sydney to spend some vacation time with his cousins.

"Why? Why did my girl have to die?! She was my Dominican queen!!" he yelled in the middle of the room. "And of all ways to die!"

Neji had just finished an episode where his celebrity crush dies, and he was none too pleased. He was becoming addicted to this show called 'Lost' (snicker) and his favorite female had been shot and killed by a guy named Michael. It wasn't so much the woman's looks, it was just that every movie he'd seen this woman act in, she was always the tough girl, bossing just about everyone around. He was always turned on by the feisty ones, and it made him want to just…dominate…Mmm to just ravish that body- **SHUT UP!!! Can it before you get a boner!!**

Moving on…

"Aggh, I hate this damn show!! They just had to kill off the good ones, eh?" He begrudgingly shuffled back to the bed in front of the TV set and pouted. "I wish Lady Hinata would hurry the hell up already. Her stupid flight must've been delayed…

Neji looked back at the screen, his inner thoughts conflicting with each other. Should he continue? Just to see if the bastard that killed Ana would be next to die? Deciding that there was nothing better to do, he patted the bed side next to him, searching for the remote. "Where the hell…"

Neji groaned. He didn't feel like getting up and pressing play manually! It was too much work! He stood up and shuffled around the bed, looking for the stupid contraption. After searching the entire bed three times, he remembered that he threw it at the TV earlier.

"Stupid…dumb…retarded…frickin…" he mumbled to himself as he dragged himself to the TV set. He searched around that area, but it wasn't there either.

"This is getting ridiculous…"

For about another 10 minutes, Neji searched his hotel room looking for the remote control, but didn't take the time out to realize that…he just looked around the whole room, all because he didn't feel like getting up and manually pressing the damn play button.

No sooner had he realized this, had he found the remote in the waste basket, by the bathroom. How the stupid device made it across the room like that was beyond him, but as long as he had his remote, he was fine and dandy.

Unaware to Neji as he continued watching 'Lost', his little cousins were about to face similar ordeals of Love, Hate, Betrayal and Survival.

**XoOoOoX**

_END OF CHAPTER 8…I THINK…_

_Sorry I haven't been updating lately…I'm not feeling the best right now…so…yeah…_

_Thank you to those who have pointed out a few things and those who told me not to beat myself up about the story. I hope I get some more helpful tips and even some suggestions…_

_**IMPORTANT!!- **Um… I was thinking about doing a little fluff scene between the two main people of this story and maybe a little fluff (Or a lot if I feel up to it) between another pairing._

_Pairings so far are:_

_SasuHina_

_NaruIno_

_KakaAnko_

_Saku?_

_Shino?_

_Shikamaru will have someone else in the future…I already have it all planned out in my head…_

_Should I make a surprise pairing? Yes…No…Maybe so…_

_Now that that's out of the way…_

_**REVIEW!!!!**_

_**P.S.- Y'know…alchemy is real…or used to be, during ancient times of course…**_


	9. Edibility

_Thank you for all the generous reviews people! Your comments are much appreciated. There are a few later ones that I didn't reply to…I'm sorry…_

_Last time on** Stranded…**_

_For about another 10 minutes, Neji searched his hotel room looking for the remote control, but didn't take the time out to realize that…he just looked around the whole room, all because he didn't feel like getting up and manually pressing the damn play button._

_No sooner had he realized this, had he found the remote in the waste basket, by the bathroom. How the stupid device made it across the room like that was beyond him, but as long as he had his remote, he was fine and dandy._

_Unaware to Neji as he continued watching 'Lost', his little cousins were about to face similar ordeals of Love, Hate, Betrayal and Survival._

_**Edibility**_

He sat frozen as the stone throne he sat in. He was contemplating the news he had just received from his sibling not 15 minutes ago…

**_oOFlashbackOo_**

He walked through his small village, looking over at the villagers as they gratify their hut thingy's. Anyone he passed bowed respectfully and he nodded his head in acknowledgment, then they would continue on their way. Small children played with lizards and monkeys while their parents were hard at work. This village was only about a quarter of a mile in diameter and there were well over a hundred people here.

He walked almost out of the village until he came upon a flat, treeless field where people were training. This was the warrior camp that was used for the protection of the village. The creatures in their forest were usually taller than most men and would attack the village from time to time and they needed some sort of defense. It's been this way since before he was born.

He stood at the edge of the field where he watched his brother work the warriors out. His brother noticed him and waved curtly before going back to yelling at young new recruits. He stood there, staring at each body on the field for an almost an hour. He wanted to see for himself that his warriors were in tip top shape. He didn't like slackers…he would usually execute any slacker he saw right on the spot. Most think he is a monster for it but he couldn't care less. He was the leader and it was because of him and his family that they were their today. He was about to turn back to his village when he saw his sister jogging toward him in the distance. "Temari." He greeted emotionless.

"Ga-Gaara! I've been looking for you!" she panted as she bowed respectfully to her brother before standing upright. Her forehead shone with sweat from the long distance she had sprinted.

"What is it." his emotionless voice stated rather than asked.

Still a bit winded, she took a deep breath before saying "My team and I were hunting for some boar when we were at the shore…"

"And." He pressed, wanting to know what all the fuss was about.

"Well…" she looked to the side, worried of her younger brother's reaction. The news would cause a major stir in their two century old village "We spotted…people…on a raft…" she looked back at him to see his response to this new piece of information.

Gaara's eyes widened, Temari noticed, but only slightly "Are you sure they are headed this way."

Temari nodded quickly "Positive."

"I see…" He looked off in the distance toward the village where he saw children tearing limbs off lizards. Poor lizards…

Cautiously she asked "Should I let Kankuro know about it then warn the villagers of the information regarding the newcomers?"

With out looking at her he solemnly nodded and began slowly walking back to the village.

**_oOEnd FlashbackOo_**

As he sat on his stone throne Gaara considered whether he should welcome them or leave them be to watch from afar… or even hunt them down and do something torturous…

He would have an emergency meeting with the elders to discuss the future of the foreigners.

**XoOoOoX**

"God damn! This place is huge!" Naruto said in awe.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Nah, really?" He began, his voice dripping with sarcasm "I never noticed. Dumbass…"

Naruto was about to say something back when Kakashi cut him off "Not now ladies, there's no time to fight…"

The raft had finally made it to shore, but no one had stepped out yet. The fact that they just might survive was still a lot to swallow.

"You first." Naruto said, nudging Sasuke to go.

"Like hell!"

Shikamaru growled "Will someone just get off the damn raft already?"

Sakura scoffed "I don't see you getting out, do I?"

"Stupid woman…" Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Hungry!" shouted a small voice in the crowd, namely Konohamaru's.

Hinata with Hanabi and Shino stood in the back of the boat quietly, neither wanting to raise their voices.

Anko, who was in the middle of the crowd, was getting annoyed. First of all, she was really hungry! She was feeding for two here. Second, people kept 'accidentally' nudging her bloated belly, thinking it was someone else then whispered "You go". And third, they were acting like little girls!

"You know what," Anko stated aloud "All of you are big ass pussies!! I'll fucking go!" She shoved people out of her way, and Kakashi extra hard (who landed face first in the water), and was the first to step onto the white sand. She grinned with triumph and glanced back at the others "See? It ain't so bad!" She then began to waddle around looking for something to eat.

Kakashi looked up from the water and saw Anko waddling away from the boat "W-Wait! Anko, don't go on by yourself! It's not safe!" He hurriedly ran to her, ignoring the salt water that stung his eyes incase anything happened. Though when he tried to usher her away from the thick forest, all he got was a "Fuck you!" and a nice blow to the gut.

"Man," Shikamaru thought out loud "They would have never even met if they weren't drunk and horny."

The next brave soul that dared to leave the safety zone was Sasuke. He took a step out of the raft and looked around, seemingly uncaring but on the inside he was just as nervous as the others. He looked back at Naruto and smirked. The look was one of superiority and Naruto did not like it one bit.

"Oh, so you think you're so damn cool just because you just stepped off the boat? Well screw you cuz I'm going too!" He stomped off the boat and stood one step in front of Sasuke with a big "Hmph!" just to prove he wasn't scared.

Sasuke glared at the blonde with looks that could kill, Naruto glared back with just as much fire. Sasuke took a step forward next to Naruto.

"…Loser…" Sasuke muttered, never breaking eye contact.

"…Bastard…" Naruto shot back. As if challenging each other, they both went still as they glared threateningly.

They were so into their little staring contest that the two didn't notice the others on the boat walking off to go join Anko and Kakashi.

Sakura looked back at the two as they walked away "Should we stop them?"

Shikamaru and Ino looked back at the two then quickly answered "Nah"

**XoOoOoX**

**One Hour Later**

Hinata sat in the sand, frustrated with the wood, sticks and dead leaves in front of her. For the last half hour she had been trying to get a small fire going, but no luck. Her palms had blisters and they ached terribly. She really wanted to do something useful, and Kakashi had asked her to try and get a small fire before nightfall. The sun was already going down and she can already feel the temperature slowly going down. Deciding that maybe she should relieve her hands for a while, she stood up and walked toward the water which was about 20 feet away from the palm tree she sat under.

As she walked, she passed by Naruto and Sasuke. Strange, she thought, how can they stand so still for so long? Are they breathing? Quickly dismissing the two, she continued on her way to the shore line. She dropped to her knees in the watery sand and dipped her hands in the waves passing by to try soothing whatever stinging or aching her abused hands had. She sighed happily at the cold water caressing her submerged hands. With her hands still in the water, she looked toward her left to where she saw Konohamaru playing in the sand with her sister. She smiled softly at the two, they were so cute!

"AH, SHIT!!!"

Hinata jerked her head to the right from where she heard the voice and saw Naruto on the ground with his hands over his face.

"SAND GOT IN MY EYE!!"

Hinata stared as Sasuke grunted "Idiot…" and slowly walked to where he saw Shikamaru and Anko laying on some big leaves on the ground. Naruto was still on the ground, rubbing his eye furiously calling out "Ino!! Help me I got some sand in my eye!!"

Hinata sighed and shook her head. Naruto sure was a handful.

**XoOoOoX**

"Idiot…" he grunted and slowly walked to where he saw Shikamaru and Anko laying on some big leaves on the ground. _'What a dumbass…'_ he thought bitterly about the blonde _'Wasting my time like it grows off trees or something…'_ He looked around, noticing that there were people missing. "Hey," he called to the pregnant woman, "Where is everyone else?"

Anko, who had been staring at the sand the whole time looked up at the bark haired boy "You don't have to be so fuckin rude…" she said lazily.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Well, you don't have to swear every time you speak…thank you…"

Anko glared a bit before sighing out loud "The weird ass kid with the jacket went off with that bastard Kakashi to go look around for somthin… Sakura and the French girl went to look get some coconuts from somewhere…I dunno…"

"Whatever…" Sasuke muttered then glanced at Shikamaru. The Arab was drawing something in the sand with his unscathed arm…hand… **whatever…you understand…**

**Anyway…**

Sasuke eased his back on to the hard ground and stared up at the light blue sky. It looked a bit cloudy…it better not rain again…

He looked to his side where he saw Hinata walk up to and she sat in front of a pile of rubbish. He saw her pick up a stick and piece of wood and align the stick in between her palms.

"Making a fire?" Sasuke said without thinking. Whoops…

He saw her look at him, then blush a little before she rolled the stick in her hands to create friction between the wood and the sticks end…hopefully to make a fire. "Y-Yes…but I'm not sure I'm doing this right…" she said.

"Well," Sasuke suggested "You could try hitting two rocks against each other to make a spark…"

Her face brightened at that and she nodded quickly before standing and jogging to the forest. And his wandering eyes chased her rear as she ran…

He blushed and looked away. Goodness, he was perverted…

"Maybe you should just tell her how you feel." A suave voice said with hints of amusement. Sasuke glared at who ever said that, and it turned out to be Kakashi who came back with…

W…_TF?!_

"We have to eat that shit? Is that even edible?" Anko asked angrily.

Kakashi smiled and held up a few dead Iguana looking things and weird purple fruit-like…fruits…

"Well…you don't have to eat the lizards…that's for us guys. You girls will get the fruits. Everyone will get a share of coconuts when the other girls get back." Shino silently nodded then held out his hand.

"I…also have some…nutritious…insects…if anyone wants some…"

Sasuke grimaced but said nothing. Shikamaru just eyed all the so called 'food' before returning to drawing in the sand.

It was then Hinata jogged back forest with two stoned in her hands. "O-Oh, you came back already? Did you find anything?" Hinata asked Kakashi. She had to double take at the lizards, she wasn't so sure if she had the stomach or taste for that…

"Do we-"

"Only the boys."

Hinata visibly relaxed at this. Phew… She sat back down in front of her little pile and did what Sasuke suggested earlier while Kakashi used the knife from the boat to peel the skin off the lizards.

**XoOoOoX**

"Stupid Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out into the forest. "He would've blinked sooner or later…I would've won too…damn sand!" he fumed as he followed continued walking through the dense forest. "Damn it, I need to hit something!!" the need to release some pent up anger finally becoming too much for the blonde, and as soon as he said this, he spotted a small pebble directly in front of him. He growled and began running toward the stone. He kicked the stone high into the air, and when it began to momentum downward, he saw it stop in midair. Puzzled, he jogged off to the seemingly floating stone and stopped when he got a good two feet away from it. "What the…" he breathed as he poked the stone, only to see it swing around. With the faint light of the setting sun, he could see what looked like…webbing???

His eyes followed the almost invisible string upwards to see it connected to others…and those were also connected to even more…he could even see leaves and sticks in the web…and was that…a dead monkey…and dead birds? He stepped back, fear tingling the bottom of his stomach. With the twilight setting in, he could barely make out the figure resting in the very middle of the web… Wait, did I say figure? I meant _figures_.

"G-Giant…s-s-spiders…giant…s-spiders…" His eyes widened to saucers as he counted the torso sized arachnids. His breath labored and he staggered back, not believing his eyes to what he just saw. But as he stumbled back, he tripped over a tree root that was protruding from the ground and fell backwards into a small bush. "Ow…" he rubbed the back of his head and was about to stand up when he felt something silky against his arm. He looked to see what he was touching and the air from his lungs immediately left his body. It took him five seconds but he finally shrieked rolled away from what he was just against. He stared at the bush, eyes still wide and mouth agape while his hands trembled. What he touched…was what looked like a human carcass…covered in web… "Oh, fuck this!" Naruto cried as he took off sprinting back the way he came.

Running with all his might, Naruto had left the scene. He thought he was in the clear until, that is, a heavy weight crashed down on top of him. He plummeted to the ground, his body practically sliding against the dirt. An intense pain shot through him from his Barracuda wounds a while ago. Damn, that hurt… Whatever had crashed into him was moving frantically and making weird noises. Naruto felt something sticky spray on his back before he managed to throw off the weight to his side and glanced at it. Squirming not one foot away from him was one of those big ass spiders. It seems it is on its back and can't flip over. Naruto scrambled to his feet and stared at the eight-legged freak with disgust. The spider looked more like a tarantula because of the hairy body. Naruto can see the large fangs of the spider gleam in the faint light, and by the looks of it, the fangs must be well over three inches. "Mother fuck…" he muttered to himself. Its legs flailed frantically in an effort to get on it's right side again.

Not taking any chances, Naruto picked up a large rock and held it over his head. Staring at the creature a while longer before he said good bye then throwing the rock right at it. The loud crunch of the spiders crushed body made way to his ears and Naruto sighed with relief. Now, he thought, I can get the hell out of here!

A sway of the trees and Naruto found himself whining. There was another one of those freakishly huge spiders after him.

**XoOoOoX**

"We're baaaaack!!"

Sasuke paused his staring at the slowly emerging stars in the sky to see Sakura and Ino back from their coconut trip…and they're dressed in leaves…

Kakashi smiled behind his bandana "Ah, Ino and Sakura! Glad you made back in time for some food. And I see you have new attire…"

"Oh, oui!! I make plants look Le Beau!" Ino boasted as she strut her stuff like she was on a runway. She and Sakura had on coconut halves as makeshift tops and palm leaves as a skirt, but of course they had to have some style and the leaves were cut shorter. Kinda like a mini skirt.

"I made one for Hinata and Anko as well! So now we don't have to walk around in our underwear anymore." She squalled in delight as she passed the other two Hawaiian like outfits to the other females.

"But besides that," Ino said as she picked up the coconuts "Do you like ze coconuts zhat I have?"

Shikamaru chuckled at her words. Oh yes, he liked her coconuts…

Sakura scoffed "My coconuts are way bigger than yours Ino."

Oblivious to the double meaning, the two argued over whose coconuts were bigger.

Sasuke shook his head, they were so stupid…

"Ooh! I like coconuts!" Konohamaru piped. He had just walked in dragging Hanabi with him.

Sasuke clicked his tongue at the comment. The boy was much too young to realize what he just said.

**XoOoOoX**

Sakura grimaced. She can feel drops of juice land on her face occasionally because of the person next to her. "Ino, you pig! Don't you have any manners?" Sakura yelled as she wiped her arm for the fifth time.

Ino, who had been stuffing her face with the fruit Kakashi and Shino brought like it was her last meal, couldn't help but to fill her shrunken stomach. She was extremely hungry and the fruit was addictive. Ino stopped for a minute to swallow what food she had in her mouth, lick off the ring of purple juice from her mouth, and glare at Sakura. "Shut up…" she quickly onced-over Sakura to look for some sort of imperfection. "…Billboard Brow!"

Sakura just looked away with distaste. She wasn't in the mood to argue with the blonde. Ignoring the pig next to her, she continued eating the fruit slice she was given. _'Watch her get fat…' _she thought evilly.

Hinata happily ate her sweet tasting fruit slice. She had finally made a fire, thanks to Sasuke of course! She made sure to thank him before they began eating. Kakashi praised her for her work and she felt like a happy little puppy.

Shikamaru ate silently with his one arm. He had an idea that would benefit them but he would need both of his arms for that. He bit into the pink meat of the lizard and chewed thoroughly on the chewy meat. It was salty. He didn't like it. He'd rather eat grass. God, he was picky.

Anko chewed obnoxiously on the dry lizard meat, hoping to get on Kakashi's nerves. He sat next to her, simply watching his lizard cook in the fire. He hadn't really noticed the loud noises coming from Anko. Anko was the only girl that had refused the fruit for meat. She said she wasn't all to sure that she wanted to eat the strange looking fruit.

Shino sat silently, munching on his insects with a hint of glee. The bitter sweet taste of the insect larva he found in a dead tree was dancing wonderfully on his taste buds. The others can look at him all the wanted, these bugs tasted damn good. Besides, he knew which ones to eat anyway…though he did see a possible new species of dragonfly in the forest…he would have to look for that tomorrow.

Sasuke tossed the bones of the lizard to the side. He already finished his share, and was now staring at the extra lizard by the fire. There was someone missing…but who? Let's see…Hinata…Kakashi…Anko…Ino…wait… "Narutard…" he said to himself. But the others heard him and began to realize they were missing the rock star.

"Naruto has not come for ze food?" Ino asked, worried for the blonde.

"U-um…" Hinata stuttered, "I thought he left to f-find Ino…"

Sakura shrugged "Ino and I haven't seen him at all since we left."

Sasuke looked toward the fast setting sun. "It's going to be dark soon…" _'Very dark…'_

Suddenly, a loud rustle from the bushes caught everyone's attention. The whole group got quiet as they stared intently at where the supposed source of the noise. A loud grumble and a dark moan emitted from the direction of the forest. A nervous sweat made it self present on most faces as the rustle of the bushes grew louder.

Konohamaru found his hand being clutched tightly by Hinata as she stared fearfully in the direction of the noise. Baby Hanabi, oblivious to the danger around them. She just snuggled up closer to Anko, who had already fed her, and sucked on her little thumb, looking around with big white and innocent eyes. Konohamaru didn't know what possessed him to do what he did next, but he felt he had to do something about what ever was bothering his Hinata.

As soon as Hinata felt Konohamaru begin to stand, she made to grab his shirt for him to stay down. But his small hand slipped out of her grasp and he darted away from the group. He stopped only about 10 feet away from the group, but he was still little ways from Hinata. He glared at what he made out through the limited light, a slow moving figure that moaned and grunted with pain. Konohamaru bravely took a stance, and shoved his palms out to face the figure, then put his wrists together.

"K-Konohamaru!! S-Stop this instant!!" Hinata pleaded ready to get up and drag the boy back.

Sasuke, on the other hand, looked at the boy strangely. _'Why does his stance look so familiar…?'_

The figure moved closer still, and Hinata made the move to try and run to Konohamaru.

All breathing ceased.

Eyes were wide with anticipation.

Bodies stilled.

The figure was less than 10 feet away…

Konohamaru took a deep breath…

And what he did next…

Made time stop…

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!"

Hinata fell flat on her face, and the classic sweatdrop appeared on every one present. _(Yes, even the dark figure.)_

The figure finally made itself known.

"Jeez, you brat…You want to send me to the next dimension when I'm hurt like this…?" he said as he collapsed forward.

Ino was the first to dash from her spot on the ground to go toward the blonde. "N-Naruto!? Are you alright!?" She rolled over the blonde who laid on his front over to his back to find hi asleep. Kakashi came next, to check him over.

"He's fine." Kakashi sighed, "He's just exhausted." Ino sighed also, thankful nothing life threatening happened to him. "But he needs something in his stomach. That could be part of the reason he passed out. We'll ask him what happened later. For now…let's get this silky webbing off of his back." Ino nodded and Kakashi began to drag Naruto over to the group.

"WAIT!"

All heads turned toward Shino. Did…did he just…yell…?

"Don't move him! He has a fucking egg sack on his back!"

**XoOoOoX**

_End of Chapter…9!!!_

_I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting…the road of life is a tough one…_

_Anywho…I hope you liked the new characters in the story, it just sorta popped into my head during U.S. History class…_

**_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_P.S.- Aww!! Thank you so much for those who asked if I was still alive (cough**extraordinary.rocker**cough)…LOL, It makes me feel loved!!_

_P.S.S.- I have a bad feeling about those fruits…HINT HINT!!_


	10. Separation, part 1

_This chapter won't be the best, kinda forced myself to do it..._

_Sakura is featured jut a little bit more in this chap, since she hardly ever talks in the other chaps… and I know there are some of you wondering if Sakura is going to be with someone…she is…just not yet…plus, there are plenty more crack pairings and characters on the way! So, as you can see, this fic gets a bit hectic and random people will be featured. Also, I think maybe every one of the survivors will have their own bad guy to face. And sorry about not updating as fast as I should, but if you see the beginning of my profile, I explain what it is that had preoccupied me for the past few weeks… and the limey chapter will most def be the next one…you know, since this chap is called separation, the couples will be alone with each other…hehehe…_

Disclaimer- (sigh) If only I did own Naruto…

_Last time on** Stranded…**_

"_He's fine." Kakashi sighed, "He's just exhausted." Ino sighed also, thankful nothing life threatening happened to him. "But he needs something in his stomach. That could be part of the reason he passed out. We'll ask him what happened later. For now…let's get this silky webbing off of his back." Ino nodded and Kakashi began to drag Naruto over to the group._

"_WAIT!"_

_All heads turned toward Shino. Did…did he just…yell…?_

"_Don't move him! He has a fucking egg sack on his back!"_

_**Separation, part 1**_

**XoOoOoX**

Ino and Kakashi stared blankly at Shino. An…eggsack…? Shino stood from his spot on the ground and walked over to where Naruto was laying, unconscious, on the ground.

"Flip him over." He ordered.

Kakashi slowly rolled Naruto to lay on his belly. Ino just stared wide eyed at the sight of the big silky blob attached to Naruto's back.

"Wow," Konohamaru gaped, "Looks kinda like cotton candy…Can I try some?"

"K-Konohamaru! Come here please! Y-You shouldn't be so bold…" Hinata called.

"But miss Hinata!! I want some cotton candy!!" the boy whined, "I'm so hungry…" she pulled him away from the unconscious Naruto and back by the fire and sat him down.

"Here then," Hinata said as she picked up her forgotten slice of fruit, "You can have the rest of my fruit. It's a bit sour, but it's sweet too." Konohamaru gladly took her fruit slice and gobbled it up greedily. She smiled and patted his spiky dark gray haired head and warned him not to eat too fast, or he might get hiccups.

Sasuke stood, curious about the weird looking blob on the blonde's back. He was a bit wierded-out by the size of it…ew, did it just twitch? "So," Sasuke began coolly, "You gonna burn it off his back or something?"

Ino gasped "You wouldn't!" then she glanced at Kakashi, who rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then glanced back at Sasuke, "Would you?"

"Of course not." Kakashi assured, "Wouldn't want to hurt him."

"I would." Anko said out loud.

Shino ignored the last comment and cleared his throat "Ahem…we need to remove it…then destroy it…we don't know if the things in there are…_poisonous_…" Shino purposely dragged out the word poisonous, wanting to see the look on the others faces…of course the big coat he wore shielded his evil grin…

"How are you going to do that?" Shikamaru finally said, joining the conversation. "What if that thing rips? All those little demons will be unleashed."

"OH, LIKE HELL!!" Sakura retorted. She really didn't like the idea of having hell spawn crawl all over the damn place. Though she wouldn't mind smushing them…

Shino lowered himself so that he was eye level with the silky item that was currently under the spot light. Attentively he asked "If a female Pink-toed Tarantula, about the size of my hand, lays and egg sack a little smaller than the palm of my hand," Shino looked back at Shikamaru "about how many times bigger do you think this egg sack is compared to a normal tarantula eggsack?"

Shikamaru's gazed flickered from Shino to the eggsack, then back to Shino "I'd say about 30 times larger." Shika stated.

'_Wow, that was fast…'_ Kakashi thought to himself_ 'The kid must be some kind of genius'_

Shino glared at the eggsack "If a female tarantula lays an eggsack…filled with almost 2000 eggs…"

Shikamaru's eyes widened "…then…" he breathed "…that thing must have over 60_ thousand _eggs…"

Sakura and Ino blinked. Once. Twice. Then they both fell back, unconscious. Sakura, in her unconscious state, twitched a few times. Too…Many…Legs…

Sasuke fingered his cheek "That's a lot of bugs…"

Anko sneered "Hell yeah it is. Just imagine if them little bitches are poisonous."

"Mmhm," Shino said thoughtfully, "There _are_ only a few species of arachnid that have poisonous newborns…"

Kakashi stood and declared "Let's just get the thing off the poor boy's back."

Sasuke stood also "I'll help."

Shino stood right after "I'll…monitor…"

Shikamaru waved them off "I'll sit here and hope that you guys don't die of a bug bite." He scoffed. "And you do know that if that shit rips and all hell breaks loose, I'm hauling ass. I'm letting you know that right now."

Sasuke mentally sneered _'What **does** she see in him…'_

Anko stood, slowly, and smirked "I'll smash it."

Kakashi glared "No, you will not."

Anko glared back "And who the fuck is you to tell me what I can and cannot do?"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Shino concurrently rolled their eyes. Not again…

"Well, Anko-**_chan_**, I am the father of the child _you _are carrying. I'll be damned if I let you get into such a dangerous situation."

"Listen, you ass fuck," Anko snapped, Hinata had since covered Konohamaru's naive ears, "I've been just fuckin fine until your controlling ass showed up and fucked my life up s'more, I don't need you to tell me what the fuck to do."

"Damn," Sasuke muttered, "That's cold." Shikamaru nodded his head and continued to watch the fight. Sasuke had joined him and Shino sitting when he realized that Kakashi and Anko were really getting into it. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura were forgotten for the moment.

"Anko," Kakashi growled, "You really need to calm down and refrain from using such _vulgar_ and _profane_ obscenities. I don't appreciate it, not one **bit**."

Hinata felt a small, nagging sensation in the back of her head. She was beginning to feel as if she forgot something…

"Miss Hinata, how come Hanabi doesn't have to get her ears covered?" Konohamaru complained. That's when it hit Hinata. With an unsteady sigh of frustration she frantically looked around for the chubby little baby whom she called her sister. Hinata stood and looked around. Nothing. But she did spot a trail in the sand that was most likely from her sisters crawling. Hinata looked at Konohamaru "Stay there." And she took off for the forest.

**XoOoOoX**

Anko stood, slowly, and smirked "I'll smash it."

Baby Hanabi tumbled backwards when the person she lay against stood. Hanabi, clad only in a baby dress, rolled herself over and sat up. Her big white eyes looked around at the grown ups and saw that they were speaking fairly loud. She looked around for her sister and saw that she was with Konohamaru. She was thinking of crawling over there so that she can get her sister to snuggle with her, but with the short attention span all babies have, she quickly caught interest in the little critter a few feet away from her. She smiled a toothless smile and crawled over to the shiny looking animal.

"_Rrribit."_ It croaked and hopped away. She squealed happily and crawled after the critter, only to have it hop away from her again.

And the critter kept hopping away from the baby, all the way into the forest…

**XoOoOoX**

Konohamaru concentrated on the progressing argument with wide eyes and willing ears. He snagged a piece of what he thought was Sakura's fruit slice and munched with content.

"**Fuck **you,you fucking** fucker**!" she spat, her face going red with anger.

"Woman, if you don't shut that fucking cock sucker you call a mouth, I swear I'll…" Kakashi stopped himself. He really didn't mean to say all that, but it was too late now. He didn't want to go so low as to start throwing insults and argue with her. He was usually calm and collected, but she was quickly making him lose his stature.

"You'll what? Hit me? Go right the fuck ahead!!! C'mon, right here!" Anko pointed at her cheek, beckoning Kakashi to do what she said. "Make my god damn day." Anko just wanted to get the man to hate her, she just wanted to see him infuriated for once. Maybe he'll feel the same rage she felt when she was on the raft and found out that all this was his doing.

Konohamaru was getting riled up, and he could feel his body temperature rising. "WHOOT! JERRY!! JERRY!!"

Shikamaru leaned a little to the left, where Sasuke sat and whispered "You don't think they'll get physical…do you?"

Sasuke simply shrugged "At this point, either one of them just might go off completely…"

Shino shook his head in disappointment. He would've thought that being the oldest made you immune to pointless fights… and this was wasting a ton of time, those eggs can hatch at any time…that would be rather menacing, and he didn't really like the idea of squishing all those innocent little creatures when they were just brought into the world…but it must be done.

Kakashi clenched his fist and grit his teeth. He would really like to put this woman in her place, she was in no position to argue about her safety issues. And she really needs to filter her sense of language, it's amazing that a woman of her status could be such a foul mouthed person. It was disgraceful.

"Argh…shit…what happened…?" Sakura wearily as she awoke from her black out. She sat up from the ground and saw Konohamaru by her. He was yelling something…Jerry? Who the hell is Jerry? "K-Kulo…Kohaku…err, you! What's going on? What with all the yelling?"

Konohamaru looked at her and smiled "The grownups are fighting about something, but so far I've heard the 'F' word like," he held up eight fingers, "six times!!"

Sakura noticed the boy's difference between the number of fingers he held up and what he said, but since it wasn't all that important, she ignored it. Dusting the sand from her hair, Sakura crawled over to Sasuke and tapped him on the shoulder. Sasuke looked back at the pink haired girl and gave her a questioning glance. "What?" he said a little too eager for his liking. He really wanted to see what dirty insult was going to be thrown next.

"What are they fighting for? I-I thought you guys were gonna get that…thing off of Naruto's back…" she whispered as she made nervous glances at the still unconscious Naruto. He stared at her slightly, wondering why exactly she was wasting his time with that pitiful question. Wasn't it obvious that the eggsack-smashing is postponed due to the married couple-like fight? She blushed slightly under his gaze, goodness he had the darkest eyes she'd ever seen! She saw his mouth open to respond, but then he seemed to tilt to the side, looking right past her. She followed his gaze toward a hyper Konohamaru…

"Where's Hinata?" he asked.

Sakura shrugged "No clue, when I woke up, she was gone."

"_God, I hate you!!"_

Sakura glanced at the still fighting Anko and Kakashi. Shikamaru was right, alcohol and sex was the **only** possible way these to would've ever met.

Sasuke shuffled over to Konohamaru, and the boy seemed to be a bit sugar high…

"Er…Konohamaru?" Sasuke asked slowly, "Where is Hinata?"

Konohamaru dumbly replied with a "Huh?" for he had been very into the fight. Sasuke repeated his question and Konohamaru took a moment to reply. "Umm, I saw her go into the forest…"

Sasuke was a bit puzzled as to why Hinata would run off into the forest she knew was dangerous.

"…You know I just noticed that Hanabi isn't here!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "That's right…the baby might of wandered off somewhere…and Hinata went to go look for her…" Sasuke cast a sideways glance at the still fighting "Adults" then looked back at the boy in front of him. Sasuke gave an encouraging grin and asked "Want to come with me to the forest?"

Konohamaru looked at Sasuke, then at the fight "But…but…"

"You know you want to…" Sasuke said as he uncharacteristically(big word!) wiggled his eyebrows. No matter how ignorant and self absorbed Sasuke may be, he really didn't want to go in there alone.

Konohamaru whined. The forest or adults threatening to beat the snot out of each other? His hands went to his hair and he let out a small, high-pitched and frustrated girly whine "Aww…fine…"

They both stood and Sasuke notified Shino of where they were going. Shino nodded his head and watched as they disappeared in the dense forest. He really did want to go with them, all this yelling was unnerving him. But someone with a sense of logical sense has to keep the order around here if something went wrong… Shikamaru sure as hell wouldn't nor couldn't do much, and Sakura…well…he wasn't to sure she would be able to break up a rough fight…

A loud grunt interrupted Shino's train of thought and he caught the sight of Kakashi as he was stumbling backwards…and Naruto was in the way…

I think you know how this ends…

**XoOoOoX**

_End of Chapter 10!!_

…

…

…

_I was joking…_

_Dude, you shoulda seen the look on your FACE!!! CLASSIC!!!_

…_Okay, enough acting like a 10 year old and back to the story…_

_Ah, I just love you guys…_

**XoOoOoX**

"Have you decided the fate of these strangers?" one elder asked.

The elders and two siblings gathered in a hut to discuss the future of stranded survivors.

"Well, we aren't entirely sure if we should just eliminate them, because we aren't entirely sure if they pose a threat." Stated Temari.

"Do you have the status of these people?" another elder asked. Temari glanced at her silent red headed brother next to her before saying,

"Kankuro and his team are currently observing them from afar, my team and I will be taking his place later on tonight, before the rise of the sun. We have yet to receive news from his team, but if anything does happen, he will send a messenger."

Another elder scoffed "I say we annihilate them right now."

"We must make a decision! Destroy them, or welcome them?" an elder from before pressured.

Temari silently groaned, the elders suggested something completely different than what she knew Gaara wanted. He had told her earlier that he was willing to observe them first… she wasn't so sure that Gaara would welcome these people nicely…maybe torture them for a few days, _then_ let them go free… that obviously wouldn't make any sense to anyone else…except Gaara…

"Well, we can-"

"Only Lord Gaara will voice the verdict!" An elder snapped at Temari, "Really, Gaara, she needs to learn her place. Stupid girl, you should be learning to take care of a family instead of dealing with all this-"

"Shut up, you're annoying." Gaara growled, shooting a glare at the elder. The elder quieted immediately after grumbling something about 'Damn kids' and such. Temari glanced at her brother, thankful that he stuck up for her, but of course he would never smile back. He'd just nod or grunt.

A long silence stretched across the hut, all eyes on Gaara.

"Gaara…" Temari urged. The sooner they got this over with, the better.

Solemnly he said "We wait."

**XoOoOoX**

"Iruka, three trees down." A gruff voice ordered silently. Iruka nodded his head and proceeded to the tree he was ordered to hide behind with silent foot steps. "Zaku, four." Zaku nodded also and moved four trees around. Iruka watched the target closely.

"Kankuro, it seems she has lost sight of the frog." Iruka whispered.

Kankuro growled "I see that…"

Zaku gulped when he realized how close they were to a real problem. "K-Kankuro…"

"What?"

"From what I saw earlier…there's a snake around here…"

"You mean…"

"The big ones…" Iruka finished. Zaku nodded in agreement.

"Shit, we can't take a big one out with just the three of us…" Kankuro cursed. "Zaku," Kankuro whispered, pointing at the boy. "go back to the village and send for more people. **Now.**"

Zaku nodded madly and took off into the night. It would be a while before he came back with more help…

"Kankuro…we have another problem…" Iruka whispered worriedly. "I think I see someone else coming…another female…"

"And of the child?"

Iruka coughed "Err…she seems to be playing with its tail…sir…"

"The snake's tail?" Kankuro asked, unbelievably.

"…Yes sir…"

Kankuro cursed under his breath again. "Then let's move…we can't wait for reinforcements…" Kankuro whispered. "And we can't sit by and watch a young child be eaten alive either…"

Iruka gripped his jagged edged hunting dagger "Of course, sir…"

**XoOoOoX**

Hinata followed the shuffled trail of a crawling baby, she couldn't have gone that far…right…? "Ha-Hanabi? C-Come out n-now!!" she called out. All she received in response was the chirping of insects and the rustle of leaves. She was getting pretty close to bursting in tears at this point. She was terribly frightened for her baby sisters life, there were so many unknown dangers in this forest…

"H-Hanabi…p-p-please…" she called softly, her voice cracking with unshed tears. What if she was bitten by a spider? What if she tumbled into a deep and dark ravine? A pit of snakes? What if she cut a precious finger?! Who will be there to kiss her booboo? She must feel so lost and alone…much like her older sister was feeling right about now…

A soft giggle made way to a concerned Hinata's ears and she turned in the direction of the noise. "Hanabi? I-Is that y-you?"

She scurried quickly through the dense forest, hoping for goodness's sake that her sister was unharmed. She rounded a fairly large tree and gasped at what she saw. She could've sworn that her soul just fluttered right out of her body when she caught the sight of baby Hanabi, playfully hitting the tail of what appeared to be a giant snake. Who was sleeping…

And it was waking up…

**XoOoOoX**

It was everywhere.

It was slimy…

It was sticky…

It was everywhere…

It was in the fire…

It was in their hair…

It was everywhere…

It was on his face….

In her hair…

It was everywhere…

It was in the sand…

It was smeared on his back…

Good lord, it was **everywhere**.

They egg sack splattered on everything and everyone. The gooey white substance sizzled in the fire and mixed in with the sand. If you look at the eggs close enough, you can see little yet-to-be-born bastards with all eight legs intact. Sakura shuddered, her head felt light. She felt like fainting. Never, had she expected to be covered in this…mess… It was sickening and the feeling of it made her nauseous. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and everything went blank…

…

"Is she alright?" Shikamaru asked in a surprisingly bored tone. Sakura had looked as if she was having some sort of seizure. She was trembling and muttering something about how she didn't expect to be covered in the stuff and how sickening the feeling was and how she was nauseous. The girl was so weird…

"Oh…my spleen…" groaned a newly awakened rock star. Kakashi was still on top of him, and boy was this guy heavy!

"Damn it…" Naruto heard the older man curse. He felt the weight on his body lift off of him and he sighed in relief.

Shino, who was the only one there that wasn't showered in the disgusting goop because of his large coat, felt like scolding the older adults for their carelessness. This wouldn't have happened if they would just get along…

"Oh, Ma tête est massacre je! What happened? Why is zhere merde all over me!?!?" A not-so-happy French model cried.

Kakashi scowled, he could feel the goo all over the back of his shirt. "Ask Anko." He growled.

"It's your fault! You kept trying me like I was going to back down!" Anko roared. Her face red still red from anger.

"Grr, I just can't stand to be anywhere _near_ you!!" Kakashi reply angrily.

"I ain't pointing a gun at your head saying for you to stay by me! Am I?!"

Shikamaru sighed, not this again…

"You don't fucking have to! Everything you do is reckless! I have to keep watch over you because you are carrying my child!!"

"Oh, please! I was just fine until now!"

"Fuck it, I'm going on the other side of the beach!!!" Kakashi spat and walked the opposite way he was facing.

"Fine!! From now on, this is the fun side of the beach! THE FUN SIDE!!!" Anko screamed and stomped off in the other direction Kakashi was going.

It was quiet for a moment, the others just staring off at either of the two.

"…I'm going with Kakashi. There's no way in hell that I'm staying with that crazy bitch." Shikamaru stated as he stood up and left. Shino didn't say so much as a "Good bye" when he stood a followed Shikamaru.

"I guess that means we stick with Anko…" Ino muttered. But then she realized that she was talking to herself, since Sakura lay five feet away from her…unconscious…

Ino stood and wiped off most of the eggsack guts off of her then propped Sakura on her back and began stalking her way in the direction Anko headed.

**XoO _Five Minutes Later _OoX**

"Hey guys?"

Silence.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Guys, _come on_, stop playing!"

Silence.

"NO, don't leave me here!!"

Naruto lay, forgotten, face down in the sand. He was by the fire, and he could smell something…good…

With strength he thought he didn't have, he turned his head to the side and saw what looked like a half cooked lizard and a bid purple fruit… his stomach growled with a burning pain. Damn it he was starving!!

**XoOoOoX**

_The real ending of Chapter 10!! Yay!!_

_I know, I know, you're thinking, "That's it for the spider eggs??" Well, dream on! Those eggs won't go down with out a bite…erm, fight…hehe…hint?_

_I hope you liked it. It didn't come out the way I pictured it, but hey, at least it's something. And sorry if there are tons of typos…I do that a lot…_

_I certainly hop for some **reviews**…_


	11. Separation, part 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto!!

WARNING- I didn't revise this!! If there is some weird mistake, please let me know…

_Last time on __**Stranded**__**…**_

"…_I'm going with Kakashi. There's no way in hell that I'm staying with that crazy bitch." Shikamaru stated as he stood up and left. Shino didn't say so much as a "Good bye" when he stood a followed Shikamaru._

"_I guess that means we stick with Anko…" Ino muttered. But then she realized that she was talking to herself, since Sakura lay five feet away from her…unconscious…_

_Ino stood and wiped off most of the eggsack guts off of her then propped Sakura on her back and began stalking her way in the direction Anko headed._

_**Separation, Part 2**_

Iruka had never, not in his 29 years of living, seen a snake so big. Sure, he's seen some 30 footers, but those are worms compared to this…thing. It was a scary thought, but he had to ask himself, what the hell fills this thing's stomach? Surely, the giant tigers on the island weren't even its main source of food.

His eyes glanced nervously at the infant who was playfully hitting the reptile's tail, completely oblivious to the awakening monster in front of her.

The golden yellow eyes of the snake gleamed in the darkness and a blood red forked tongue flicked out of its mouth, tasting prey in the air. Its head rose from the ground, and slowly turned to glare at the small baby that was bothering its rear end. The tongue flickered out again, and it tasted more of the baby's kind near by. Mmm, it could already taste the fear that hung thick in the air.

Iruka watched as a dark haired female dressed in leaves was in view. He saw that she suddenly froze with wide eyes. Kankuro shot out from his hiding spot and quickly maneuvered to get behind the frightened woman and snatch her from the snakes view. He could hear her muffled screams as Kankuro dragged her away and was worried that the snake might suddenly be alarmed and go on a rampage. The baby squealed happily when the snake opened its mouth and revealed rows of long curved teeth. He knew that this snaked didn't have any sort of venom and would just constrict its prey until it stopped breathing. At least they didn't move as fast as the smaller snakes. Or at least he thought…

Iruka took a very deep breath before he ran up to the snake, trying to take the baby before running like death was on his heels, but the snake saw him a mile away. It jerked its head toward Iruka and hissed, its teeth as big as his foot. Iruka slid to a halt and showed off a sharp and jagged dagger. The dark skinned man could've sworn he had just seen the snake flash him a smirk.

The snake reared its head back a little, getting ready to throw itself at Iruka. He saw this and moved out of the way just in time, his hand had just grazed the scaly skin. Thinking fast, he ran for the baby, and successfully gathered her in his arms and was about to run off when he felt as if several axes have been hacked into him. He felt like screaming. He really wanted to scream too, but the pain had knocked the wind right out of him. He could hardly get a grip on the baby in his arms, who was fucking…giggling…like she was on some kind of _ride!_

Stupid baby…

That's what he thought before he felt his arms go numb. His eyes widened as the baby slipped right out of his grasp. "No!" he choked out. The snake clamped its mouth harder around Iruka. Blood began flooding its mouth and it can feel the raspy breaths the man made as it coiled itself around him…

**XoOoOoX**

"Hey, Mr. Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You like cheetos?"

"…What?"

"I said, do you like cheetos?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I dunno. I was just curious."

"Hn." _'This kid is so damn weird…'_

The two boys walked cautiously through the dark thicket of forest, hoping to find a trace of where Hinata went. They didn't have any sort of trail to follow, so they just walked in whatever direction they felt they should've gone. Right now, they had no luck in finding Hinata, and Sasuke was pretty sure that he didn't know which direction was the beach anymore.

"Mr. Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I like Chinese food. I like it a lot."

"…Okay…"

Sasuke was beginning to feel as if taking Konohamaru was a bad idea.

"Mr. Sasuke?"

"What now?"

"Guess!"

"Guess…what?"

"Balls!"

"Konohamaru, stop it. You really are bugging me…"

"But I'm tired of walking around all the time, it's boring! I want to see what happened with the old guy and the fat lady…Why did I have to come anyway?"

Sasuke flushed red. There's no way in hell he's going to tell this brat that he didn't want to go alone because he was scared of the dark…not that he was…sure, Sasuke still had a nightlight in his room…but that didn't mean anything…

"J-Just shut up and keep-" He stopped in mid-sentence when his eyes lay upon a female body sitting against a tree…

"Miss Hinata!" Konohamaru called.

"Hinata?" Sasuke called also, but there was no response.

Slowly he approached her and looked closely…

She wasn't moving…

"_IRUKA!!"_

**XoOoOoX**

"Damn that woman…!" growled the silver headed man as he stomped away from the scene. Pissed beyond description, he kicked sand a cursed out loud. He couldn't understand why he became so angry because of her, but all he knew was that she had pissed him off.

_That_ was exactly why he chose to remain single. He preferred to live off one night stands, so that there were no emotional attachments. He could live his life with out any burdens or too many responsibilities, and have as many screws as he wants. Life was always easier that way…

Kakashi sighed dejectedly and was suddenly overwhelmed with fatigue. He was incredibly tired, hungry, and worst of all he was mad. He was supposed to attend a friend's wedding, and he was the best man…great. Not to mention his back is covered in bug goop…

Life was running oh so smoothly for Kakashi right about now.

And yes, that statement was simply _dripping_ with sarcasm.

**XoOoOoX**

"IRUKA!!" Kankuro shouted as his comrade was attacked by the giant snake. He saw Iruka's mouth open wide, as if he was screaming his lungs out, but he made no sounds. He saw blood steadily pouring from the snake's mouth, and it scared him. He watched in horror as Iruka's grip on the baby slackened. He wanted to run over there and help, he really did…but his feet were glued to the ground. His fear was paralyzing him, and it sickened him to know that he was actually scared.

It wasn't until he saw Iruka finally let go of the infant, that Kankuro's feet finally obeyed his will and shot toward the snake. He dived to the forest floor just in time to catch the baby. Next to him, the snake began to coil its serpentine body around Iruka and Kankuro didn't know what to do next.

"Damn it!" he hissed and ran to the bushes where he knocked out the other female. But when he got there he was immediately tackled to the ground by some one.

"Who are you? What did you do to her?!" yelled a boy not much younger than him self. The glare the boy gave him would've made him think twice, but the image of the snake swallowing Iruka whole was more than enough to make him forget about it. Kankuro struggled underneath the boy until he remembered that he had an infant in his arms.

"Get off! Can't you see I have a child?!" he hissed at the boy and soon after shrugged him off.

"Hanabi!" the boy said and Kankuro looked at him.

"Oh, so this must be yours then." Kankuro said quickly and handed the still giggling baby to the boy and ran back to the snake.

Iruka suddenly screamed to the top of his lungs when the snake constricted his body. Kankuro pulled out a jagged dagger from…somewhere…and set it between his teeth. He dashed off toward the snake, fully intending to gat Iruka out of the serpent's grasp.

Sasuke stared at Kankuro, amazed at the other man's bravery as he literally jumped on the snake and repeatedly stabbed the snake's side. He could here the loud hiss the snake gave and it began to unwrap itself from another man.

"This doesn't look like this is going to end well…" Sasuke muttered to himself. He knew he should help those guys…but that was a big snake…a _really_ big one… But Sasuke knew the limit, when bold becomes just plain stupid, but he had no choice…

Sasuke sighed, and looked back at Konohamaru, who was next to Hinata trying to wake her up. "Konohamaru," Sasuke said. Konohamaru looked up at him with big puffy eyes. "Y-Yes?"

He carefully handed Hanabi to the young boy and said in a dead serious tone, "I want you to protect these two…you understand me?"

"Mr. Sasuke-"

"_Do_ you understand me?"

Konohamaru nodded his head slowly and watched as the older man marched off to the action.

Iruka was lying unconscious on the ground in a bloody heap, and Kankuro had just been whacked by the snake's tail and was sent flying into a near by tree. Sasuke's heart thumped loudly as he marched to the snake. He knew what he was about to do was stupid, but it was worth a shot…If he dies, he would die fighting!!!

He picked up a good sized rock and set it on the ground before him. He took a deep breath before calling out, "HEY, YOU!!"

The snake turned its head away from Kankuro and toward Sasuke, and its tongue flicked out. Blood still leaked a bit from its mouth.

Sasuke shivered. That thing is way scary.

"Y-YEAH, YOU! THE OVERGROWN WORM!!!"

The snake's tongue flicked out again, and its body began shifting in his direction.

"P-PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN DAMN S-SIZE!!"

And with that, Sasuke pulled his leg back, and then,

_**POW!**_

The rock hit the snake right in the eye. He watched as it let out a long and agonizing hiss of pain, and shake its head from side to side.

Sasuke mentally cheered, for he had done something incredibly heroic just now. The cheering died down though, when the snake glared at him, with a look of rage in its eyes…(or eye, which ever way works for me!)

Kankuro coughed violently before choking out "RUN!!"

Sasuke had no problem in doing just that, as he hauled ass right out of there. The snake, of course, slithered right after him. The speed difference was very noticeable, 'cause the snake caught up in no time. The snake reared its head back and snapped at Sasuke, but not a second before that, Sasuke, by sheer luck, tripped on a stone. The snake flew right over Sasuke and stumbled to a halt when it noticed that the target was gone.

Sasuke grunted when he tried to get up, but for some reason he couldn't move his foot. "The hell!" he pulled his leg, but there seemed to be a vine or root entangled on his ankle. "Shit!" he cursed, but regretted it a second later. The snake snapped its head back and glared at Sasuke.

'_Oh god,' _he thought, _'this is it…I'm going to die…'_

The snake thrust itself forward at its immobile prey, and Sasuke watched with wide eyes as the snake lunged at him again, and it was he saw his whole life flash before his eyes.

Born into poverty, he always had to walk miles and miles to get to school at an early age, his brother usually walking with him. They used to play soccer together right after he got out, all day they would play.

When he was in his teens, his talent for soccer was became recognized, and he joined the junior league (or something…). It wasn't until he turned 18 that he finally got to try out for the Brazilian national football (soccer) team, and came out as the highest ranking. With the big knew paycheck, he took his family out of their old life style and ended up to where he was at now. Meeting all these different people, people he would've never even made eye contact with if it wasn't for what happened a few days ago. It sure is teaching him the value of food…and his life.

Sasuke closed his eyes shut and waited for the pain. He was a little pissed off though because he is at the height of his career, and now he was going to die and no one would even be able to find his body. Damn stupid over grown piece of-

_**THUD**_

A loud and thundering rip followed and echoed though out the forest.

"We got 'em!" cried a female voice. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw what he wasn't expecting to see.

There, on the ground was the snake, with a bunch of oddly dressed people on its back. Apparently, the snake crashed into a nearby tree, and tore it down completely.

The snake squirmed violently as the oddly dressed people on its back tried to restrain it.

"Kankuro!" called out Zaku, as he ran past the snake and Sasuke, right to his captain. Kankuro was unconscious against a nearly shattered tree, a large dark bruise covered his mid-section and the most of the skin on his back was scratched away from hitting the tree.

"Z…Za…ku…" Iruka choked out. He was only half awake. Zaku ran to his teammate and gently grabbed his arm.

"Iruka, wh-what- are you okay? What happened to you?" Zaku's hands shook nervously as Iruka grasped his hand in pain.

"I'm…f-fine…" Iruka said softly. He attempted to sit up, but his body was in too much pain at the moment and lay back down again.

"Don't try to get up, okay?" the young boy said to Iruka. Iruka absently nodded his head and seemed to drift into an unconscious state.

Sasuke looked on as a girl with blonde hair tied into four separate parts had reached the snakes head safely, and plunged a knife into its skull. The struggling snake stopped moving soon after, only twitching every so often. The girl grabbed the knife and wretched it out of the snake's head, then slipped off of it.

"Phew," she breathed out, "That was one big snake!" she dusted her self off and looked at the boy lying on the ground with a look of shock on his face. She stared at his clothes strangely. She had never seen anyone dressed like that before…

She opened her mouth to say something to him, but she was cut off when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh, Temari?"

Temari turned around "Yes?"

The black haired girl looked slightly concerned. "Zaku found Kankuro and Iruka…they are both in bad shape. Kabuto also found a strangely dressed and unconscious female and two young ones."

"There were eleven earlier…" she muttered to herself, but the black haired girl heard.

"So…what now?" she asked.

Temari looked back at Sasuke, who hadn't said anything yet then called out "Okay people, let's take them back to the village!!"

Sasuke sat up with some difficulty before glaring at Temari. "I know you don't expect me to go with you, just like that."

Temari glared back "We are just trying to help…unless you want to stay out here by yourselves with monsters like that," she pointed at the dead snake, "running around here. You wouldn't last a week."

Sasuke growled, but quieted when he realized that he was in no position to argue.

A silver haired boy with a low pony tail came up to Temari carrying the unconscious Hinata in his arms. A sniffling Konohamaru trailed behind, dragging Hanabi with him.

"Mr. Sasuke," Konohamaru said, "Miss Hinata won't wake up…" and his eyes began to tear up.

Sasuke frowned at this. "What-"

"She's fine," the silver haired boy said. "Kankuro just knocked her out with some poison darts is all."

"Enough said, get Dosu over here to escort this one." Temari stated and hauled Sasuke to his feet by the arm with a surprising amount of strength. The vines around Sasuke's ankle snapped. "Let's go people!"

A guy with what looked like a very furry back came to Temari's side. "You needed me?" he said in a very uncomfortably serene voice.

"Escort him back to the village, and you better not kill him, alright?"

Dosu scowled. Sasuke gulped.

"If I wanted some girl to boss me around," Dosu muttered, "I would've stayed home with my mother…"

**XoOoOoX**

It was beyond dark when they arrived at the village. Sasuke looked around in amazement. _'Talk about lost civilizations…'_

**(A.N.- **_The setting is something close to the Apacalypto movie village…accept bigger…_

Dosu rushed Sasuke into a dark hut, and left. The silver haired boy, whom Sasuke learned was named Kabuto, came in with Hinata and laid her down on the ground.

"Where are Konohamaru and Hanabi?" Sasuke asked Kabuto.

Kabuto looked at Sasuke, "The little ones?" Sasuke nodded. "They'll be some where else…" and with that, he closed the hut door or gate…which ever one suits you…and left.

It was dead quiet for a few seconds, minus the bugs, birds, and Hinata's slow and heavy breathing.

At first it was calming, because it was so tranquil and peaceful…But it became increasingly annoying after what seemed like an hour passed by.

Sasuke looked at the Hinata and noticed her eyes were wide open, but she wasn't saying anything.

"Hinata…? You awake?" he whispered to her. He got no response.

He blank, white eyes just stared absently at the ceiling of the hut.

Sasuke was beginning to feel uncomfortable with her looking like that. She looked like she just came back from the dead or something. "Hinata…"

"Hanabi…" she said quietly, "Where is she…?"

Sasuke gulped. He wasn't sure if she was sleep talking or if she really was awake, so he didn't answer.

Her head turned slowly toward his direction, and looked him directly in the eyes. "Where is she?"

God fucking damn it, why the hell is she looking like that!? "I-uh they…took her…and Konohamaru…"

She didn't say anything after that, and just looked back up to the ceiling. He didn't say anything, afraid that she might go off again…

But after almost ten minutes of sitting in the dark, watching her, he thought that maybe she is just…unfeeling at the moment…

"I can't move my body."

He voice was lifeless and somewhat drowsy. The poison that that Kankuro guy gave her must be very strong to be in effect this long.

He heard her grunt, and through the darkness he could see her body trembling.

"W-What are you doing?" he stuttered.

"T-Trying to m-move!"

"Why?"

She visibly stopped struggling, looked at him and glared.

"Why the fuck do you think?" and she continued to try and over power the toxins in her system.

'_Geez, she's a bitch when it comes to her sister…'_

An hour passed and the only progress she made was raising her pinky finger, and she was ecstatic.

"I'm on a roll!" she giggled as she wiggled her pinky.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke said and rolled his eyes. "You know, I can help you out…"

She stopped giggling and frowned. "I…don't need your help…"

He shrugged. "If you say so."

"No wait!" she cried. "I take it back…I need your help."

He smirked. "Thought so." He stood from the ground and walked over to her. She looked so incredibly helpless just lying there, and it made him feel kinda powerful.

"Sasuke, hurry up, I can't waste anytime!" she pleaded.

His smirk grew slightly sinister as he stared down at her. "What's the magic word?"

Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Was he serious? "Sasu-"

"I'm waiting." He said in a sing-song voice. This was the only time he would get to act like this, so he might as well milk the opportunity for all it's worth. He's never been the boss before, being the youngest in his family. Now he knows why Itachi does this so much. It's fun!

Hinata sighed. "Sasuke, can you _please_ help me?"

"I'll think about it."

She grits her teeth. "What?"

He sighed. "I'm just kidding…" _'No fun at all…'_ he crouched next to her and slid one arm under her back. He sat her up and he sat himself behind her. He sat her against his chest and she sighed happily.

"Thank you Sasuke, you don't know how uncomfortable the ground is…I have a small kink in my neck right now."

She looked up at him and smiled, and he quickly turned his head away. He was afraid she might notice his blush even in the dark. "Yeah…" he responded.

They sat there for a while, listening to each other's heart beats until Hinata looked up at Sasuke with an odd expression.

"Sasuke, what is that?"

He gulped. "What is…what?"

She moved her body slightly, almost unnoticeably. "That! There is something poking me!"

His face flushed in the brightest crimson. "O-Oh…that…" he laughed nervously before reaching in-between their bodies. He pulled out what ever was poking her. "It was just a stick I was holding earlier…" he held it out in front of her to see and she nodded.

"Oh…okay…"

"…What'd you think it was…?"

Hinata could feel her face burn up. "O-Oh…nothing…I just…nothing…"

She felt him shift behind her and there it was again. "Hey…do you have another stick or something? Because it's poking my back…"

'_Yeah, if only it was a stick poking you right now…'_ Sasuke thought bitterly and shifted himself in a different position. "S-Sorry about that…"

"It's still poking me…" She bit her lip. "I think I just felt it twitch…"

"Hinata…"

"You can put me down now…"

Sasuke couldn't have done it faster. He slipped from behind her and let her lay back down and walked over to a corner. His face was a deep red the entire time.

Hinata was taken aback at what she swore was Sasuke being…horny… It disturbed her beyond imagination, but at the same time it made her feel very nice. It was nice to know he at least liked her in someway, since he was pretty mad when they were on the raft. Her ears burned with the thought of him feeling like that toward her. She's never had too many relationships, and she's never had too many men lust after her like that…or at least she didn't think so…so it would only be natural that she was as embarrassed as she is now.

Though she wouldn't mind if he took advantage of her right about now…

Her hand shot up to her heart, which was pounding furiously. _'I'm turning into a pervert…I'm getting aroused just thinking about him taking me while I'm- hey…I can move my arm!'_

She raised her hand and waved it in the air. Yup, it works! She moved her legs, and the heavy numbness had left her body completely! She sat up and grinned. "Look, Sasu-"

She was suddenly pushed back down, and a heavy weight rested on her torso. She looked up with wide eyes.

"Sasuke- W-What are you-"

"Shut up." And she does.

He looks down at her, his dark eyes glazed with need. He hesitates at first, but he dips his head down and captures her lips. She was shocked at first, amazed at how soft and warm his lips are, then she slowly responds and closes her eyes. She could feel him smirk against her lips. His hands met with her bare sides, and he smoothed them up and down, from her ribs to her waist and hips. Her arms tentatively raise and encircle his neck, pushing his mouth harder against her own. His tongue grazed her teeth lightly and she opened with out a second thought. She moaned softly when his tongue met hers, the velvety flesh just too much for her to handle. He parted from her, and looked at her with a nothing short of adoration.

"You're so…" he whispered, panting from the kiss. "You're so…"

His hands made a trip north, slowly approaching the coconuts that shielded her breasts. Her breath hitched when his finger tips touched the bottom of the coconuts.

"Sasuke…" she breathed as she looked up at him. She was blushing so hard, she was afraid her head might explode. She has never felt so aroused before. She can feel she was very wet, and they had done nothing more than kiss each other. I mean, it's not like she didn't notice the tent in his pants…It's just, she was never one for doing things on impulse…but the need in her body was growing out of control. She needed it…she needed him…_wanted_ him.

"You're so…"

"What?!" she exclaimed, slightly annoyed that this was the third time he said that. "What am I?! Say it already!"'

He frowned at her and growled. _"You're so fucking perverted!!"_

**XoOoOoX**

"What…" her eyes suddenly shot open. "Sasuke?"

"Finally!" he sighed, "You're awake! You've been moaning for the past ten minutes…You fucking horny sicko…"

"H-Huh?" she struggled to sit up, but her limbs were heavy and numb. She couldn't understand…was she dreaming?

"Ever since I put you down, you've been sighing and moaning…there's already enough with all the background noises."

Background noises? What background noises?

"_**Oh…Oh god…Nnnh…!"**_

"What was that…? Is someone hurt?" she asked innocently. Sasuke scoffed.

"If only…"

"_**A-Ah…yes Ahh!!"**_

Wow.

Who ever that was…well, it was the complete opposite of pain…that's for sure…

"_**Ah, Iruka! I'm…I'm…!!"**_

Then there was a sudden scream.

And it was quiet again.

"And I thought the guy was half dead…" Sasuke muttered. "He seems fine, by the sounds of it…"

'_Lucky Bastard...'_

**XoOoOoX**

_Viola!! Chapter 11!!_

_I've already started __**Separation Part 3**, but as you all know, I am slow when it comes to updating…sorry 'bout that…_

_I hope this chap was good, even though it didn't have everyone in it! And incase you were wondering, yes, Hinata dreamed up the whole kissing scene in her sick little sex-deprived mind. It's always the quiet ones… Another thing, there will be more appearances of giant snakes…and other…giant…things…K? K!_

_Thanks so much for reading! Happy Memorial Day!!_

**REVIEW!**

**P.S.- I LOVE SPIDERMAN!!! But I dislike Mary Jane…the lucky bitch…**


End file.
